IDENTIDAD ROBADA
by Noin WeiB KreuZ Yaoi
Summary: COMPLETO. HeeroxDuo. AU. Para escapar de la policia, Duo Maxwell aprovecha la ausencia de un desconocido llamado Heero Yuy y se hace pasar por él. Todo va bien hasta q el verdadero Heero Yuy aparece para poner en su lugar al chico q lo ha estado usurpando
1. capi 1

**IDENTIDAD ROBADA**

.-.

**Parejas:** Heero x Duo

**Clasificación:** Shonen Ai, escenas lemon. Universo Alterno.

.-.

.-.

**CAPITULO 1**

.-.

Duo Maxwell casi nunca tenía tiempo para pensar en la física y mucho menos en la teoría del Bing Bang o en la teoría de la Relatividad de Albert Einstein. ¿Pero no exponía en su teoría el genio de cabellos canos que el tiempo se curvaba?

-Maldita sea -maldijo Duo en voz baja -No es necesario que el tiempo se curve demasiado.

Lo único que quería era retrasar el reloj cinco minutos, al momento en el aún no era fugitivo. O al menos, cuando todavía no sabía que era un fugitivo y aun cuando Treize no le había roto el corazón.

Había estado cruzando el aeropuerto con apariencia de supermodelo de revista con su elegante traje negro, su inmaculada camisa blanca de seda, una discreta corbata negra y con la acostumbrada trenza acariciándole la espalda. En cada una de sus manos llevaba una maleta pequeña y debajo del brazo izquierdo estaba un portafolios.

Había estado soñando despierto con Treize y en su fantasía, él lo había acompañado a celebrar el trato que acababa de cerrar en Osaka. Después de la cena a la luz de las velas, Treize se había puesto de rodillas y le había susurrado: "vamos Duo-chan, te lo ruego, cásate conmigo".

Pero no era real.

Sólo era una fantasía que había empezado durante la larga y aburrida espera en Osaka. Y ahora se encontraba otra vez en la dura y fría realidad, en el aeropuerto de Tokyo, con el teléfono celular en la mano y mirando su expresión de perplejidad reflejada en el vidrio oscuro de una ventana.

"Soy un fugitivo, Treize no se va a casar conmigo y no le importa para nada mi suerte; ese sinvergüenza me ha puesto una trampa".

-¿Será esto una pesadilla? -se preguntó a sí mismo en un susurro.

Pero no era una pesadilla y la mente de Duo retrocedió en el tiempo con la intención de averiguar, paso por paso, donde había empezado todo.

Hacía solo cinco minutos, era un ciudadano respetable, de eso, estaba seguro. Había empezado a cruzar el aeropuerto después de aterrizar, fantaseando con la proposición matrimonial de Treize.

De repente, se había dado de cuenta de que lo que oía no eran campanas de boda, sino su teléfono celular. Con el corazón en un puño, seguro de que era Treize que llamaba para proponerle matrimonio, había contestado con la más sensual y susurrante de las voces:

-¿Treize?

-Créeme, es la ultima persona con la que quieres hablar en estos momentos.

Era la secretaría y mejor amiga de Duo, Hilde, una chica preciosa con un corazón de oro y tendencia a dramatizar.

Antes de que Duo pudiera contestar algo más, una nerviosa Hilde se le adelanto.

-Es el fin del mundo y tu eres carne muerta, Duo.

-Genial -consiguió contestar Duo.

-Escucha -dijo Hilde en un susurro de conspiración -¿Te acuerdas cuando tú y Treize se encargaron de la adquisición del consecionario Deiwa por el consecionario Hyandi el mes pasado? .¿Y te acuerdas lo sorprendido que se quedó todo el mundo cuando Hyandi cerró Deiwa? Pues bien, ahora, SCAV, la Sociedad Controladora de Acciones y Valores...

-Sé perfectamente lo que es SCAV, Hilde -interpuso Duo con un nudo en el estomago.

-Bueno, pues ahora dicen que te dejaste sobornar por la consecionaria Hyandi para amañar los precios de los automóviles en contra del tratado internacional.. -la voz de Hilde se convirtió en un susurro inintengible hasta que volvió a alzarla -Resulta que en tu contabilidad no salen las cuentas, y como resultado, el departamento de policía de Tokyo, SCAV, la Interpol y...

-Vamos, todos -murmuro Duo.

-Pues sí, se han presentado todos. Y Treize les ha empezado a dar pruebas: archivos y discos, listas de llamadas telefónicas y papeles de la oficina. Y luego, un tipo de la Interpol ha llamado a tu banco y te ha congelado la cuenta bancaria y...

Duo quedó inmóvil en ese momento, las piernas apenas podían sujetarlo. Sin acceso a su cuenta, estaba en la ruina.

-Había pedido un taxi para que fuera a recogerte al aeropuerto -continuo diciendo Hilde, en un susurro urgente -Pero ahora, los de SCAV quieren el número del taxi por si acaso no consiguen arrestarte en el aerop...

Hilde lanzó un gemido antes de preguntar:

-¿Donde estas ahora?

-En el aeropuerto -admitió Duo con voz temblorosa.

-Duo, Treize les ha dado a las autoridades pruebas. Ha dicho que llevaba meses recogiendo pruebas, ha dicho que estaba tan enamorado de ti que no podía soportar la idea de descubrirte hasta no estar seguro al cien por ciento de que eras culpable.

-Ponme al teléfono con Murayama-san -dijo Duo -O con Takeshita-san.

Hilde emitió un sonido ahogado.

-Sé que no has hecho nada malo, pero todo el mundo le cree a Treize. Murayama-san se ha puesto tan contento de que Treize te haya descubierto que lo ha ascendido a vicepresidente del consorcio. Y luego, después de que yo asistiera a los de SCAV, me ha pedido que recogiera mis cosas y que me marchara; todo eso, antes de despedirte a ti.

-Treize no puede hacerme eso... -murmuró Duo.

"Esta noche se va arrodillar frente a mi, me va a besar la garganta y me va a susurrar que vamos a casarnos"

Pero no iba a suceder eso.

Se cortó la llamada.

Y ahora, minutos más tarde, Duo seguía con el teléfono en la mano mirándose en el cristal de la ventana. Pero la realidad era que seguía allí, en el aeropuerto, donde la policía iba a arrestarlo. Peor aun, sus compañeros de viaje habían empezado a mirarlo. Al darse cuenta de que el teléfono celular estaba emitiendo un sonido alto e intermitente, Duo apretó el botón que lo desconectaba, después lo guardo en el bolsillo de su elegante chaqueta.

Tenía que irse a alguna parte, a cualquier parte. Ignorando el temblor de piernas y el nudo que tenía en el estomago, se obligó a seguir andando. ¿Adonde podía ir ahora?

Delante estaba la cinta transportadora con el equipaje y un semicirculo de taxistas que mostraban grandes señales blancas con nombres impresos en ellas. Cuando Duo vio su propio nombre escrito, tuvo un sobresalto.

"Pasa por su lado como si nada, Duo; luego, toma otro taxi. Y continua negándote a ti mismo la verdad sobre Treize para que no se rompa tu corazón".

Pero era imposible. Recordó las numerosas reuniones a las que Treize había asistido por las noches y las misteriosas conferencias que había puesto desde casa de Duo y desde sus teléfonos de la oficina.

Sí, podía oírlo como si lo tuviera al lado: "tengo problemas con mi disco duro, Duo-chan ¿te importaría que utilizara tu computadora un momento?".

Sin duda, Treize había estado metiendo información que lo incriminaba a él en su computadora. Durante todo el tiempo había estado realizando actividades ilegales, había tenido cuidado de hacer que las culpas recayesen sobre él si lo descubrían.

Los padres de Duo habían muerto hacia años, pero por fin se había abierto a un hombre... a Treize. Y ahora, él había matado dos pájaros de un tiro: que las culpas por los actos delictivos que había cometido recayeran sobre él, y deshacerse de él ya que realmente no lo amaba. ¿Como diablos había podido confiar en Treize, como pudo amarlo y entregarse a él?

"No sigas pensando en eso, Duo; al menos, no lo hagas hasta no estar fuera de aquí y salvo" -se decía Duo a si mismo.

Respiró profundamente y se juró en silencio no volver a enamorarse nunca. Al llegar donde estaban los taxistas, recordó que tenía menos de veinte dólares en el bolsillo.

Con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, parpadeó para contenerlas. Había estado tan ocupado con su trabajo y con Treize que ya no le quedaba ni un amigo en el mundo al cual recurrir. Bueno, tenía a su abuela materna que lo adoraba, pero su abuela seguía en esa residencia al oeste de Kyoto.

Cerca, oyó comentar a un taxista.

-El tipo al que he venido a recoger debería haber llegado hace una hora.

Los ojos de Duo se fijaron en el nombre que estaba impreso: "Heero Yuy"  
En ese momento presa de la desesperación, Duo le dijo al taxista que traía ese nombre impreso:

-Yo soy Heero Yuy, siento llegar tarde pero mi vuelo se retraso.

El conductor arqueó una ceja. Duo enrojeció y se puso nervioso.

Fue así de sencillo. Al instante siguiente, el taxista de Heero Yuy, un hombre de cuarenta y tantos años de edad, le había colocado el equipaje en el asiento trasero del taxi.

Una foto del conductor en la guantera lo identificaba con el nombre de Tomiichi Kaifu. Mientras Tomiichi conducía hacia el apartamento de Duo, este repasaba mentalmente los acontecimientos que había conducido a aquel momento.

Aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para ello. En menos de veinte minutos, Tomiichi paró el taxi delante del edificio donde estaba su apartamento.

-¿Esta usted seguro que es aquí donde tengo que dejarlo, Yuy-san? -preguntó Tomiichi.

Duo miró por la ventanilla y se quedó atónito cuando vio a la policía y a gente de los medios de comunicación en la acera.

-Por favor, sáqueme de aquí -rogó Duo en un susurro.

-¿Es usted una estrella de cine o algo así?

Duo volvió la cabeza en el momento en que Tomiichi comenzó a alejarse de allí.

-Yo... sí, algo así.

Tomiichi asintió sin demostrar estar impresionado.

-De todos modos, me habían ordenado que lo llevara a la dirección: T 119-61, Kanda Yubinkyoku. ¿Le parece bien que lo lleve allí? Acaso no recuerda que fue usted mismo el que dio la orden por teléfono de que lo llevara para allí.

Duo consiguió adoptar un tono de voz que conllevaba autoridad, como si supiera exactamente adonde iba.

-Por supuesto, es que con lo cansado que estoy por el viaje, ya había olvidado que esa era mi orden. Vamos para allá lo mas pronto posible por favor.

¿Pero quien era Heero Yuy? .¿Y como le explicaría su presencia allí? Sin duda, el avión en el que iba ese hombre aterrizaría mas tarde ese mismo día.

¿Debía esperarlo en la entrada de su casa y pedir ayuda a un desconocido? Duo tragó saliva. Quizás el tal Heero estaba casado y su esposa le tenía preparada una fiesta de bienvenida y...

Duo cerró los ojos, se puso las yemas de los dedos en los párpados e intentó calmarse.

Entonces el taxi se detuvo una vez mas y Duo se encontró en una calle sin salida. Tomiichi describió un circulo y gruño:

-¿Va a salir o no?

Aunque quería desesperadamente seguir en el taxi, contestó:

-Por supuesto que voy a salir. ¡Vivo aquí!

Tomiichi se limitó a lanzar otro gruñido antes de hacerle el respectivo cobro a Duo. Para suerte del trenzado el poco dinero que traía le alcanzo para pagarle al taxista.

Duo tomo sus maletas y se detuvo frente a la casa del tal Heero. Con ojo critico miró la casa y solo le quedo pensar que aquella casa estaba fuera de lugar a comparación de las otras casas que estaban en el bonito vecindario. Al lado, luces acogedoras brillaban dentro de las casas; pero la del tal Heero estaba oscura, iluminada solo por la luz de la farola de la calle.  
Pronto fue capaz de discernir toques de excentricidad en la propiedad: ventanas en forma de rombo a ambos lados de la puerta, persianas con diseños geométricos y una valla de hierro forjado con finos postes. La naturaleza se había apoderado del desordenado jardín alrededor de viejos árboles, cubriéndolo todo con extraños y desaliñados hierbajos que se curvaban al lado del automóvil marca BMW y que cubrían el sendero de entrada de dicho auto. También había periódicos enrollados por todas partes.

No, no había ninguna esposa, decidió Duo. Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio se casaría con el propietario de esa desmadejada casa.

Duo miró a su alrededor, a excepción de aquella casa, el resto del vecindario parecía tan normal que le destrozó el corazón. Sí, ojala Albert Einstein pudiera ir a rescatarlo con una maquina del tiempo.

Ojala pudiera hacer que los relojes se retrasaran... para asesinar a Treize a sangre fría.

Había caído la noche y Duo necesitaba entrar a aquella casa como fuera, pero no sabía como hacerlo. Duo se acerco al pequeño buzón que estaba frente a la puerta de la casa y abrió la rejilla permitiendo que algunos sobres cayeran al suelo, el viento alcanzó a dispersar algunos sobres y Duo tuvo que recogerlos, algunos cayeron también sobre la alfombrilla que estaba puesta a los pies de la puerta de entrada. Duo los recogió e impulsivamente levanto la alfombrilla y casi no dio crédito a lo que vio. Las llaves y una nota de un agente inmobiliario. Al parecer, el misterioso propietario, Heero, había comprado aquella casa pero aún no había tomado posesión de ella. Y como no lo había hecho, quizás no se presentaría aquella noche.

De repente, una idea hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo¿y si le había ocurrido algo malo a ese hombre?

Se quedó mirando la llave con sentimiento de culpa. Tenía un millón de cosas en la que pensar: evitar que los de SCAV lo encontrasen, probar su inocencia y... vengarse de Treize.

No estaba dispuesto a dejar que Treize se saliera con la suya.

Duo miró fijamente la puerta de Heero Yuy.

-Es solo por una hora, mientras pienso que es lo que voy hacer.

Decidido, metió la llave en la cerradura. Después la giró y la abrió. Y entonces Duo entró en aquella casa como si fuera su dueño.

.-.

-¿Esta seguro de que usted es Heero Yuy?

Heero estaba seguro y no estaba de buen humor. Apoyó un codo en el equipo verde del ejercito y se limitó a emitir un gruñido desde el asiento trasero del coche. Cuando alzó la mirada y vio sus ojos azul cobalto reflejados en el espejo retrovisor del coche, casi no se reconoció; ni la piel bronceada, ni el revuelto cabello castaño ni la mandíbula con barba incipiente.  
Solo le resultaban familiares el sombrero y la chaqueta safari. Llevaba meses con esa maldita ropa y tan pronto como llegara a casa, la iba a quemar.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del conductor, un tipo llamado Tomiichi Kaifu según la tarjeta de identificación que llevaba en la guantera. Heero asintió por fin.

-Sí, yo soy Heero Yuy.

Tomiichi lo miró con dureza.

-¿Esta seguro?

Entonces, con un ligero sentimiento de culpa, se preguntó si Tomiichi sería un fan. Debido a que los artículos del sobrio periodista Heero Yuy en el periódico: "Japón Today" eran descritos con frecuencia como 'ilimitadamente creativos y exuberantemente humanos', algunas personas esperaban que Heero fuera más amable.

¡Que demonios! A veces lo era.

Pero últimamente se había visto atrapado en otro de esos infernales lugares destrozados por la guerra y eso lo había amargado. De hecho, quizás llevaba amargado varios meses, desde que los de la mudanza lo llamaron para decirle que ya tenía todas sus posesiones en su nueva casa. Pero Heero no había tenido siquiera la oportunidad de pisar tierra antes de que el editor lo subiera nuevamente a un avión a cubrir el concurso de Miss Universo. Después de eso, Heero volvió a su antiguo apartamento y sólo le dio tiempo de estar allí diez minutos antes de encontrarse en otro avión; esta vez, con destino a Sudamérica.

En el avión, escribió rápidamente un articulo sobre un chico empresario, mitad japonés y mitad americano, llamado Duo Maxwell que al parecer se había visto envuelto en un escándalo financiero. Después, durante meses estuvo envuelto en la lucha guerrillera en las montañas hasta que lo dejaron medio muerto a palos.

Acababan de darle de alta la noche anterior en un hospital, tras haber pasado allí otro mes recuperándose de sus heridas físicas. Y le había llevado al medico todo ese tiempo diagnosticarle que también sufría estrés.

Durante meses, lo único que Heero quería era irse a su nueva casa. Y ahora su editor, sin duda comido por el remordimiento, le había ordenado que se tomara unas vacaciones para curarse el estrés. El problema era que a Heero le gustaba el estrés.

Que demonios, le encantaba.

En cualquier caso, ya estaba poniendo en marcha su ilimitada creatividad e imaginando varios divertimentos... como encontrar una mujer de sangre caliente que estuviera dispuesta a darle la bienvenida aquella noche.

Después al día siguiente, quizás se afeitara y se cortara un poco el pelo. O quizás se pusiera a arreglar la casa.

Y por supuesto, aun no había conseguido averiguar el paradero del listo que había tomado prestada su identidad.

La noche anterior, cuando Heero volvió al lugar donde solía recoger el correo, encontró un montón de cartas de innumerables compañías de tarjetas de crédito. Por lo que sabía, un tipo había entrado en su casa nueva, había abierto todo su correo y después, en nombre de Heero, había pedido que renovasen las tarjetas de crédito.

Pero lo peor era que probablemente le hubiera robado su preciado BMW azul oscuro, además de que había leído algunos recibos de tiendas de ropa masculina donde se vendía prendas exclusivas, por lo visto aquel tipo gustaba de comprar ropa de marca.

Heero había decidido llamar a la policía la noche anterior, pero la mala conexión no lo dejo hablar. Así que Heero supuso que permitir que lo robaran un día mas no importaba, si después de todo el delito venía cometiéndose desde hacia meses.

Pero ahora había vuelto y tendría que enfrentarse a lo que se encontrara. Sin duda, la casa estaría hecha un desastre. ¡Como le gustaba viajar! Odiaba volver a casa, incluso en circunstancias normales; la casa solía estar oscura, llena de cartas sin abrir... Y luego para colmo, venía la búsqueda en las páginas amarillas de algún pizza express...

¡Pizza!

No, lo que realmente le apetecía era un ave al horno. Eran finales de junio, pero volver a casa siempre le hacía pensar en el Día de Acción de Gracias. Y en un pavo.

Le sonó el estomago. Esa noche Heero iba a pedir algo de cena por teléfono y después llamaría a un policía para enseñarle el lugar donde había estado su hermoso BMW.

Ausentemente, Heero se pregunto si el policía no resultaría ser una curvilínea rubia a la que por fortuna le gustaba el queso, los pimientos verdes y las aceitunas. Pero lo dudaba.

-¿Esta seguro de que me ha dado la dirección correcta? -volvió a preguntarle Tomiichi.

-Sí, soy...

No terminó. Su casa estaba iluminada como un árbol de navidad. Parecía tan acogedora que le dio un vuelco el corazón. Quizás su amiga y ex amante Relena había venido a darle una manita a la casa como se lo había prometido. Quizás incluso le tuviera preparada una cena de bienvenida...

No, Relena no era así. Siempre le prometía ir a echar un vistazo a su casa, pero nunca lo hacía. Además, Relena ni siquiera sabía que él volvía esa noche.

Cuando Tomiichi paró el coche, Heero le pagó y luego salió. Atravesó sigilosamente la puerta de hierro de la verja. Todo estaba tan perfecto... que algo malo tenía que estar pasando. El jardín estaba inmaculado. Que él supiera, ni siquiera tenía una cortadora de césped.  
Entonces en silencio, Heero cruzó el jardín. Al fijarse en las ventanas en forma de rombo a ambos lados de la puerta, vio que tenía cortinas nuevas.

De repente, se iluminó una bombilla en su cabeza. El tipo que le había robado la identidad seguía en su casa. ¿Llevaba allí todos esos meses?

No, eso era imposible.

Miró a su alrededor mientras consideraba la posibilidad de ir a la casa de algún vecino para llamar a la policía. Entonces recordó haber escuchado que uno de sus vecinos, una tal Maki Hibari, era policía.

¿Pero y si Relena había cumplido lo prometido por primera vez en su vida? Enviar a la policía contra su propia amiga no era la mejor manera de presentarse a sus nuevos vecinos. Si las ventanas no estuvieran todas cubiertas con cortinas nuevas...

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, rodeó la casa hasta la puerta de la cocina. La mitad superior era de cristal, quizás pudiera ver por allí hacia el interior de la casa.

Mala suerte. Había una especie de cortina gris que le impedía ver nada. Pronto se dio cuenta, con gran alivio, de que su BMW azul oscuro estaba descansando dulcemente en el garaje.  
Después de dejar sus bolsas del ejercito en el porche posterior, volvió a mirar a su alrededor. ¿Estaría ese tipo en su casa? Abrió con cuidado la puerta de rejilla e intentó abrir la de dentro.

-Cerrada -murmuro en voz baja.

Se preparó para luchar si el otro tipo se resistía y llamó a la puerta, apoyando en ella todo el peso.

Después de eso, todo ocurrió a la velocidad del rayo.

La puerta se abrió y Heero cayó al suelo de la cocina. Mientras luchaba por levantarse, notó el cuchillo. Era largo y afilado, y encontró la punta apuntándole directamente al corazón. Unos bonitos dedos se cerraban alrededor de la empuñadura. Al instante siguiente, le asaltó... el mareante aroma a bacón y albahaca; además del pavo y el pan. Todos esos aromas se mezclaron como un afrodisíaco.

Pero Heero, con decisión, mantuvo la mirada en el brillo plateado del cuchillo. Muy despacio, la hoja afilada descendió y Heero, dispuesto a luchar en cualquier momento, siguió con la mirada el arco descendente del cuchillo... hasta toparse con unas caderas estrechas y una cintura esbelta.

Olvidándose del cuchillo, Heero levantó la cabeza para mirar el rostro del dueño de esas caderas.

Quienquiera que fuese, era un ángel.

Era un chico joven con una cara preciosa, un cuerpo esbelto y unas piernas largas. Era realmente hermoso para ser un hombre, esto le resulto chocante a Heero ya que no acostumbraba a mirar de esa manera a los hombres.

Estaba confundido mirándolo cuando de pronto su vista se desvió y se dio cuenta de que la mesa estaba puesta, para dos.

Y desde luego, Heero tenía hambre. Paseó los ojos por el mantel de encaje, la porcelana y la cubertería. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que una música romántica salía de la radio que había encima del mostrador de la cocina.

Estaba confuso y lo peor de todo era que por alguna extraña razón y después de haber visto al hermoso jovencito de ojos violáceos ya no le importaba que le robara hasta dejarlo sin un centavo. Pero tenía que recuperar el sentido común. El chico de cabello castaño y larga trenza estaba en su casa, preparando un festín como si fuera el dueño.

Heero se dio cuenta de que no se había movido. Por su parte, el trenzado ni siquiera se había aclarado su delictiva garganta. Después de aconsejarse a sí mismo que debía tomar el control de la situación, Heero volvió a mirarlo al rostro... y se encontró sumido en las profundidades de la más dulce de las miradas azul-violáceas del planeta.

Sí, quería darle una oportunidad a ese encantador delincuente. Por ese motivo, en vez de lanzarse a atacarlo, se cruzó de brazos con tranquilidad y esperó a que le explicase que estaba haciendo exactamente en su cocina.

El trenzado lo miró obstinadamente como si Heero hubiera hecho algo malo y a Heero no le quedo más remedio que admirar su valor.

Pero... Heero frunció el ceño. ¿Donde estaba el tipo que había esperado encontrar? Ese chico de la trenza no era nada parecido al cruel, gordo, calvo y malvado delincuente que había imaginado y que esperaba hallar.

El trenzado por su parte se limitó a pasarse la lengua por esos sensuales y aterciopelados labios; obviamente ignorando que por alguna extraña razón ese gesto provocaba sensaciones en Heero.

-Escuche... -comenzó a decir Heero -Yo...

-¡Has llegado tarde!

Heero aguzó el oído, la voz era peligrosamente profunda y sensual. Al final, se dio cuenta de lo que el trenzado había dicho. También le sorprendió su susurrada respuesta:

-¿Tarde?

El trenzado asintió. Y entonces, como si quisiera disculparse de sus modales bruscos, dejó el cuchillo y anunció:

-Hola, yo soy Heero.

Heero, el verdadero Heero, se ganaba la vida manipulando palabras en el famoso periódico "Japón Today". Pero en un segundo, ese trenzado lo había dejado desprovisto de esas mismas palabras. Por fin, cuando encontró la voz, Heero murmuró:

-¿Tu eres Heero?

Inclinándose hacia adelante, el trenzado le estrechó la mano con firmeza y dignidad.

-Si, yo soy Heero Yuy -declaró -Pero todo el mundo me llama Hee-chan.

-¿Todo el mundo?

-Los vecinos, los amigos... ya sabes.

No, no lo sabía. Pero desde luego, iba a averiguarlo. Con una macabra fascinación, lo vio girar sobre sus talones y acercarse al fregadero. ¿Esperaba que lo siguiera?  
Heero ya no sabía como estaba, si furioso o intrigado. Sabía que lo que debía hacer era descolgar el teléfono y llamar a la policía, pero manteniendo los ojos en el trenzado, levantó sus maletas que descansaban en la entrada, volvió a entrar en la cocina y cerró la puerta.

.-.

**CONTINUARA... **


	2. capi 2

**IDENTIDAD ROBADA**

.-.

**CAPITULO 2**

.-.

El trenzado volvió la cabeza y le lanzó a Heero una dulce mirada.

-Ya casi esta lista la cena.

Le costó un enorme esfuerzo, pero Heero evitó la mínima nota de ironía en su voz.

-No hay problema.

Mientras veía al trenzado cortar rábanos, Heero sentía como su inquietud aumentaba. Era evidente que aquel trenzado conocía mejor su casa que él mismo.

-Vamos, deja tu bolsa, no estés con ella encima -el trenzado volvió la cabeza de nuevo y los sedosos mechones castaños que se escapan rebeldes de su larga trenza, le acariciaron el rostro. -Solo me queda acabar la ensalada y podremos al fin cenar.

Fue entonces cuando el mareante aroma del bacón volvió a asaltarlo e instintivamente, Heero dejo la bolsa en el suelo. Tomó la decisión de llamar a la policía después de cenar. A menos que el trenzado tuviera la intención de envenenarlo. Bueno, en ese caso no comería nada que el trenzado no probase primero. De repente, Heero se preguntó si su editor no habría llamado a Relena para informarle de su regreso. En ese caso, el jovencito de la trenza podía ser uno de los amigos de Relena. Quizás presentarse a sí mismo como Heero Yuy hubiera sido solo una broma.

-Eres amigo de Relena, .¿verdad?

Duo dejó de partir rábanos.

-¿Relena? -preguntó confundido.

-Oh, no importa.

Continuó partiendo, pero esta vez eran zanahorias. Heero comenzó a pensar en las posibles formas de echarlo. Si pudiera hacerle hablar antes de llamar a la policía, tendría mas pruebas de sus delitos. ¿Se había dado cuenta el trenzado de que él era el verdadero Heero Yuy?

-He tenido que esperar en el aeropuerto, así que siento haber llegado tarde -dijo Heero tratando de probar a Duo.

La ronca risa del trenzado lo tomó por sorpresa, llenaba la cocina y acentuaba los exquisitos aromas, la suave música y la cálida y acogedora luz.

-Si, ya se que estas muy ocupado -dijo Duo en tono comprensivo -pero no importa, al pan aún le falta veinte minutos para estar listo.

-¿Ocupado?

¿Que demonios creía que él había estado haciendo? Cada vez estaba mas convencido de que lo confundía con otra persona, pero... ¿con quien?

Volvió a mirar a la mesa. Como alguien se había retrasado¿aparecería otro hombre? Heero esperaba que no lo hiciera demasiado pronto, aunque sabía pelearse. El único motivo por el que había acabado en un hospital en Sudamérica era porque habían sido seis contra uno.  
Paseó la vista hasta la ventana encima del fregadero, en el que se reflejaba débilmente el rostro del trenzado. Buscó en ese hermoso rostro signos de delincuencia, pero el semblante era tan angelical que le entraron ganas de cantar música de iglesia.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo? -pregunto Heero.

-No, no es necesario.

Por primera vez, Heero notó el inconfundible acento americano en las palabras del trenzado.

En fin, lo que él quería era saber el porque ese trenzado estaba en su casa y para colmo se estaba haciendo pasar por él.

-¿No hay nadie mas por aquí? -pregunto Heero en tono casual.

-Nadie. Pero tan pronto como acabe de partir la lechuga, te enseñaré la casa.

Heero contuvo un gruñido. ¿En serio ese desconocido iba a enseñarle su propia casa?

-Supongo que debes de tener muchas ganas de deshacer el equipaje.

Heero consiguió, aunque no sabía como, mantener la voz normal.

-Sí, es verdad.

¿Había estado el trenzado esperando un invitado que no conocía? .¿El amigo de un amigo quizás?

-¿Has tenido un buen viaje? -pregunto el trenzado.

Heero recordó los disparos, las sirenas y el mes en el hospital.

-Estupendo.

Durante el silencio que siguió a su respuesta, Heero trató de fijarse en los detalles. Desgraciadamente, cuanto más miraba mas enfadado estaba. Él había visitado dos o tres veces la casa antes y durante la compra y podía recordar que el plano de la casa era sencillo: Un piso bajo con el cuarto de estar, el comedor y la cocina grande, en el piso de arriba había dos dormitorios separados por un pasillo y un cuarto de baño en el medio, justo frente al vestíbulo encima de las escaleras.

Y por sencilla que la casa fuere, Heero casi no la reconocía. En realidad, era como si estuviera en otra dimensión, otra realidad en la que dos cocinas idénticas coexistían una al lado de otra. Por un lado, estaba su cocina que debería tener el suelo con las marcas de barro de sus botas y una caja de pizza encima del mostrador, y por otro lado, estaba la cocina del trenzado, con cacerolas nuevas haciendo juego y trapos muy limpios.

Y cuando Heero miró por la rendija de la puerta entreabierta de lo que había sido la alacena, vio el brillo inconfundible de una lavadora y una secadora nuevas. Lo que significaba más dinero que le habían sacado de la cuenta. Aunque no era que Heero no pudiera comprar electrodomésticos; sin embargo, esa no era la cuestión.

Suspiró. Quizás estuviera en medio de un ataque de nervios. Quizás estuviera imaginando a ese trenzado en su cocina preparando la cena. Al fin y al cabo, esas cosas podían pasarle a los tipos de excesiva imaginación como él.

Pero no, eso era la realidad.

Al menos, Heero esperaba que lo fuera. Desde luego, no podía negar estar viendo al chico mas poco común que había conocido desde hacía algún tiempo.

Se le ocurrió de repente que si le seguía el juego al trenzado, quizás no tuviera que seguir el consejo de su editor respecto a tomarse unas vacaciones. Se le había presentado una historia de interés humano... aunque solo se tratase de su interés masculino.

Después de lavarse y secarse las manos, el trenzado se volvió y le dedicó una radiante sonrisa, mostrando dos hileras de dientes derechos y blancos. Los ojos azul-violáceos se iluminaron con el mismo calor que había dado a la cocina.

El rugido del estomago de Heero se oyó por encima de la música.

El trenzado lanzó una calida carcajada.

-No te preocupes, te prometo que sólo diez minutos mas y nos pondremos a cenar -le aseguro el trenzado. -Espero que te guste todo.

Heero lo recorrió con la mirada.

-Estoy seguro de que así será.

Entonces, sonó el teléfono.

-¿Hola? -dijo el trenzado.

Heero esperaba que dijera: "lo siento, se ha equivocado de número"

Pero el trenzado contesto:

-Sí, hablas con Hee-chan -una genuina sonrisa se dibujo en su falso rostro -Por supuesto que voy a ir a la fiesta del primero de julio, Maya.

Heero casi se ahogó. ¿En serio ese trenzado que se hacía llamar Heero era amigo de sus vecinos? Heero había recorrido el mundo entero y creía que lo había visto todo... hasta ese momento.  
Ignorando la fija mirada de Heero, el trenzado sonrió.

-Claro -continuó -por supuesto que voy a llevar mi okonomiyaki especial. Hasegawa va a encargarse de los fuegos artificiales, .¿Verdad?

Heero escucho con creciente estupefacción. El pequeño Timmy Tooru había roto una ventana de la biblioteca con una bola de béisbol, lo que había disgustado mucho a la señora Akemi; pero por fortuna, el hermano mayor de Timmy, Takeda, ya se había curado de las amígdalas. Blake y Kasumi habían decidido no comprar la casa en Kobe y la junta directiva del instituto había ofrecido a Nobutero Kido la jubilación anticipada, cosa en la que su esposa llevaba tiempo insistiendo.

Heero sintió que la realidad se hacía mas irreal por momentos... hasta que asimiló la verdad de la situación. Ese joven de la trenza no sólo estaba utilizando su nombre¡¡sino viviendo su vida!! Y nadie sospechaba nada. En realidad, parecía como si sus vecinos lo adorasen.

"Bueno, hay que reconocer que es adorable". Heero desechó el pensamiento, pero no podía evitar que sus ojos se deleitaran mirándolo. ¿Pero quien demonios se creía que era ese trenzado usurpador? Si sabía que Heero Yuy escribía en el "Japón Today", debía creer que él seguía en Sudamérica ya que habían hecho publica su estancia en el hospital...

El jadeó del trenzado lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

-Estas bromeando, .¿verdad, Maya? No, Maki Hibari no. Verás, Maki me dijo que estaba pensando en no volver hasta que naciera su bebé, pero aun así sigue trabajando mucho. Espera al bebé para dentro de mes y medio y aún va con el uniforme en ese coche por toda la ciudad.

Heero se quedo atónito. Cuando compró la casa, uno de los puntos favorables era que en la calle vivía el matrimonio Hibari, y Maki era policía. ¿Ese impostor de la trenza había conseguido engañar incluso a la policía?

-¿Que crees que has visto a alguien merodeando por mi casa? .¿Que es por eso por lo que me has llamado?

Heero se quedó inmóvil. Todo el mundo en aquel vecindario creía que ese trenzado era él. ¿Y si ese trenzado usurpador terminaba acusándole de robo... o algo peor? Con la suerte que tenía últimamente, Maki Hibari lo mataría de un disparo antes de que le diera tiempo a explicarse.

-Bueno, si hay alguien aquí -dijo el trenzado.

Heero contuvo el aliento.

-No, te juro que no es un amante. Oye, ahora tengo que dejarte, pero te prometo que te llamaré mas tarde para contártelo todo.

Cuando ese desconocido usurpador colgó, Heero decidió que lo obligaría a confesar delante de la representante oficial de la ley en el vecindario.

-Parece que tu amiga a decidido convertirse en una madre a tiempo completo, .¿eh?

El trenzado asintió.

-Ella y yo nos hemos hecho buenos amigos.

Heero levantó su bolsa y sus pequeñas maletas.

-Bueno, no tengo mucho equipaje.

-Y supongo que también estará sucio -dijo el trenzado asintiendo en dirección al cuarto de lavar.

Heero se preguntó porque un chico tan guapo y tan agradable tenía que estar robándolo.

-¿Quieres que te entregue mi ropa para que la laves?

-Claro, también te la planchare.

-Eres demasiado maravilloso para ser verdad.

Un tenue color rosa adornó las mejillas del trenzado.

-Bueno, pues aquí estoy.

-Si, de eso estoy seguro.

Mientras lo seguía al piso de arriba, se dio cuenta de que había pintado toda la casa.

-Tienes una casa muy bonita -consiguió decir Heero.

-He trabajado mucho en ella.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo de arriba, Heero miró en ambas direcciones. A través de una puerta medio abierta, vio un poco del dormitorio principal, SU dormitorio.

Se volvió para seguirlo al lado opuesto del pasillo, al segundo dormitorio. Ahora ese dormitorio estaba decorado con sencillez: una cama y un armario de madera. Estanterías llenas de libros... pero no solo los había colocado, sino que lo había hecho por orden alfabético.  
En un rincón, vio cuatro cajas que el trenzado no había abierto. Heero sabía que una contenía sus fotografías. La caja estaba sin abrir y donde la había dejado él cuando vino la ultima vez para traer parte de su trasteo; era esa caja en la que había escrito en letras grandes: "PERSONAL". Lo que significaba que el trenzado no había abierto esa caja y por lo tanto no podía reconocerlo por las fotos. Sí, realmente ese trenzado creía que él era otra persona...

Al darse cuenta de que el trenzado lo observaba expectante, Heero sonrió.

-El armario estaba en el sótano de Maya y Maki me dio la cama y las estanterías. ¿Te gustan?

Heero quería responder que no. Al fin y al cabo el trenzado no tenía derecho a decorar su casa. Sin embargo, si era sincero, le gustaba como se veía la habitación.

-Sí -contesto Heero.

-¿En serio?

Heero asintió.

"¿Pero quien crees que soy?", se preguntó pensando en presentarse. Sin duda, ese trenzado se desmayaría si le decía que él era el verdadero y autentico Heero Yuy.

-Me alegra mucho que te guste la habitación -declaró el trenzado.

De repente, el genio de Heero estalló.

-¿Y que importancia tiene que me guste o no? Quiero decir que... se trata de tu casa.

La sonrisa del trenzado titubeo.

-Bueno, vas a quedarte aquí un tiempo...

¿Cuanto? quiso preguntar Heero. Quienquiera que fuese quien se suponía que era, debía saber el tiempo que iba a quedarse. ¿Como podía averiguarlo? .¿Y como iba a conseguir contenerse para no abalanzarse sobre él y...? Sus ojos azul cobalto se clavaron en la cama; entonces, Heero tuvo que recordarse a si mismo que no debía tener pensamientos sexuales con el chico que lo estaba robando y mucho menos cuando ese ladrón pertenecía a su mismo sexo.

El trenzado se dirigió al armario, pero seguía estando demasiado cerca. La fresca colonia que usaba el trenzado estaba excitando su nariz.

-Bueno -dijo el trenzado abriendo el armario -como sin duda deben haberte dicho los de la agencia, mi ex pareja se ha marchado.

¿Que agencia? .¿Y que le había pasado a la ex pareja?

-Bueno, sí... lo... han mencionado -mintió Heero siguiéndole la corriente.

El trenzado lanzó un suspiro largo.

-Un amigo de mi ex pareja que pasó aquí unos días, dejó alguna ropa. Yo la he llevado a la tintorería. Así que... bueno, si quieres, puedes utilizarla.

-Eres muy amable -dijo Heero mientras contemplaba sus propios trajes en el armario.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

De eso no le cabía la menor duda. ¿Pero que partes eran verdad y cuales mentira? Teniendo en cuenta que esa ropa era suya, no había habido ningún "amigo", pero sí podía haber una ex pareja.  
-En cuanto a tu ex pareja...

El trenzado se lo quedó mirando con expresión consternada.

-Yo... he hablado del asunto con los de la agencia. Quiero decir que deberían haberte puesto al corriente de que él me esta... amenazando. Hasta la fecha, solo han sido llamadas telefónicas. Pero... tenía que conseguir protección.

-¿Él? .¿Quieres decir que tu pareja era un hombre?

El rostro del trenzado enrojeció de tal manera que Heero se sintió avergonzado por haberlo incomodado con su estupida pregunta.

-¿Es usted homofóbico? -pregunto con desilusión en la voz el trenzado.

-No, claro que no, yo siempre he pensado que para el amor no existe diferencia de raza, religión o sexo. El amor es amor aunque sea en personas del mismo sexo.

"De hecho comienzo a pensar que usted me gusta mucho, aunque jamás me había fijado antes en un hombre, y que con tal de no verlo triste diría y haría lo que fuera, lo que significa que empiezo a enloquecer y todo por culpa de su cara bonita, su cuerpo apetecible y su dulce manera de ser, lastima que seas... un ladrón" dijo Heero pero para si mismo.

-Oh, eso me tranquiliza muchísimo -confesó Duo con una sonrisa deslumbrante -El caso es que estoy muy preocupado por lo que podría hacerme mi ex pareja, así que llame a la agencia y ellos te han mandado a ti. Me pareció que realmente necesitaba un...

-¿Un...?

El trenzado se lo quedó mirando como si Heero tuviera que saberlo.

-Un guardaespaldas.

El rostro de Heero se convirtió en una máscara. El trenzado parecía tan honesto... increíble, en serio creía que una agencia le había enviado un guardaespaldas para protegerlo de su ex pareja.

La situación era una locura. Lo que debía hacer era bajar y llamar por teléfono a la policía. Pero entonces, accidentalmente, paseó los ojos por el rostro y la esbelta figura del trenzado y se encontró diciendo:

-No te preocupes, Hee-chan. Conmigo en un dormitorio al otro lado del pasillo estarás perfectamente a salvo.

¿A salvo con ese hombre tan guapo?

Duo sintió escalofríos y mareo, y gotas de sudor corrieron por los brazos. Bajo el pantalón negro que usaba, las piernas le temblaban como si estuviera bailando charlestón. ¿Como era posible que el verdadero Heero Yuy no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba nervioso?

Pero al menos había vuelto a la cocina a salvo. Metió las ropas de Heero en la lavadora, se pasó una mano por el cabello y asintió con gesto casual en dirección a la mesa, que estupidamente había preparado para dos.

-¿Por que no te sientas mientras yo sirvo la comida en los platos?

La sonrisa de Heero era devastadora, hacía que los ojos azul cobalto le brillaran al tiempo que sus dientes blancos destacaban con la piel bronceada.

-No me molesta servirme, soy un chico grande.

-Cierto, pero sé que debes estar cansado después del viaje.

-Sí, la verdad es que lo estoy, Hee-chan -admitió el verdadero Heero -Pero voy a comer ración doble de todo. La cena se ve muy bien.

Duo suspiró de alivio cuando vio a ese hombre acoplar su formidable físico a una de las sillas de la cocina. Por lo menos, así no corría el riesgo de rozarlo accidentalmente y sentir la caricia de su piel, el calor de su cuerpo y el susurro de su aliento en la nuca...

¿En la nuca? .¿Pero en que demonios estaba pensando?

Tratando de mantener sus hormonas bajo control, Duo rodeó la mesa y coloco en el centro un arreglo de flores, pero después de encender las velas se dio cuenta del enorme error que había cometido. Todo era tan romántico...

Y el corazón le latía con tal fuerza que apenas podía pensar. Quería saber que estaba pasando. ¿Por que Heero Yuy le estaba permitiendo fingir ser él?

Comenzó a partir filetes de pechuga de pavo.

"¡Oh, Kamisama, por favor, haz que la comida ablande el corazón de este hombre!". Porque si no era así, iba a acabar en la cárcel.

¿Pero que demonios estaba haciendo ese hombre ahí? "Vive aquí, esta es su casa", se recordó Duo. Sin embargo, había estado convencido de que Heero seguía recuperándose en un hospital en Sudamérica.

-Así que el aderezo de la ensalada lleva albahaca, .¿eh? -comentó Heero como si no ocurriera nada fuera de lo normal.

-Y también hay pastel de manzana como postre.

-En ese caso, será mejor que no coma muchas espinacas, o sino no podré darle cabida al postre.  
-¿No son las espinacas lo que le da fuerza a Popeye? -pregunto Duo sin pensar.

Heero lanzó una ronca carcajada.

-¿Tengo aspecto de estar debilucho?

Duo se fijó en el perfecto cuerpo de Heero. Después, al tercer intento, consiguió aclararse la garganta.

-Pues tienes el aspecto de ser muy fuerte.

-No te preocupes, estoy dispuesto a defenderte si se presenta su ex pareja -Heero le lanzó otra de sus sonrisas.

-¿Por si mi ex pareja se presenta? -le llevó un segundo recordar que se suponía que tenia una ex pareja que lo estaba amenazando, lo que significaba que debía estar atento a sus malditas mentiras.

-Yo... sé que me defenderás.

"Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que no me amenaza ningún ex novio". Lo único que esperaba era que la presencia de Heero Yuy no fuera en sí una amenaza.

-Cuenta con que estarás a salvo -dijo Heero.

Al pensar en contar con Heero, las palmas de las manos comenzaron a sudarle. Había tenido la intención de marcharse de casa de Heero, pero una cosa había conducido a la otra.

Desde su llegada a esa casa hacía unos meses, había estado buscando a Hilde, que había desaparecido misteriosamente; igual que había estado tratando de encontrar la forma de hacerse con los papeles que Treize había entregado a la Interpol y a SCAV. Con solo un poco mas de tiempo, estaba seguro de poder demostrar la culpabilidad de Treize y limpiar su nombre.

Entretanto, estaba investigando la información que tenían del caso en la biblioteca local.  
Duo, durante su estancia en la casa y en el vecindario de Heero, había formado un grupo de lectura para niños por las tardes, también había organizado la asociación de vigilancia contra el robo en el vecindario y un bingo para las personas de la tercera edad, entre otras cosas.  
Le había parecido que era su deber hacer algo por Heero Yuy; por tanto había desempacado sus enseres que estaban guardados en cajas en una de las habitaciones, y al hacerlo había empezado a conocerlo íntimamente. Heero lo guardaba todo: cajas enteras de cartas, recortes de artículos del famoso periódico "Japón Today", fotos y diarios; también un mechón de pelo de su novia del colegio. Sus padres le escribían regularmente desde Akihabara, y su divertida ex novia Relena le había enviado una postal hacía unos meses en la que le comunicaba que se había marchado con un cantante llamado Yugiro Itsumiya.

Duo lanzó a Heero una avergonzada mirada. Se había sentido tan culpable por curiosear que había vuelto a cerrar la caja en la que había escrito "personal", y nadie sospecharía nunca que la habían abierto.

-Si... si sigues poniéndome arroz en el plato no va a quedar sitio para la ensalada -dijo Heero -y me encanta la ensalada.

Duo bajo la vista hasta posarla en el plato de Heero y se sonrojo al ver que por estar tan englobado había servido demasiado arroz. Con manos temblorosas empezó a servirle ensalada.

-¿Quieres salsa?

-Un montón, me encanta la salsa.

Mientras cubría el pavo de Heero con salsa blanca, Duo recordó como al desempacar las cosas de Heero, se había hecho con sus tarjetas de crédito y le había comprado algunas cosas que le faltaban en la casa. Por supuesto, estaba decidido a devolverle el dinero... tan pronto como volviera a tener acceso a su cuenta bancaria. Duo suspiro, durante los meses que llevaba ahí, se había creído un alma benevolente, un hada madrina que solo hacía el bien.

Pero la realidad era otra... era un delincuente.

Pero lo peor era que se sentía atraído por Heero y había aprendido a admirarlo y a quererlo sin darse de cuenta, al estar en contacto con las cosas mas privadas de él.

Cuando leyó en el periódico que la columna de Heero estaba suspendida porque se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte en un hospital en Sudamérica, Duo se sintió peor que su primera noche en esa casa, cuando se enteró de lo que le había hecho Treize.

Deseó no haber fingido creer que era su guardaespaldas, pero quizás lo hubiera hecho porque, en el fondo, quería que Heero lo protegiese. Volvió a fijar los ojos en su pecho, mientras le ponía dos panecillos en el plato, el corazón le latía con fuerza.

-Gracias -dijo Heero.

-De nada -la voz de Duo era un débil y nervioso murmullo.

Después de servirse, se quedó mirando a la montaña de comida. Los nervios se le habían agarrado al estomago y sabía que no podía probar bocado. De repente, apretó los dientes. ¿Estaría Heero esperando a que aparezca el verdadero guardaespaldas¿Por que no había pensado en eso? Intentando mantener la compostura, Duo pensó en una salida.

-¿Se te ha olvidado algo? -le preguntó Heero.

-Yo... será mejor que llame a... a la agencia. Tú sigue comiendo, lo único que voy hacer es llamarlos para decirles que ya estas aquí.

Los azulados ojos de Heero se pasearon por su plato con desconfianza.

-No se me ocurriría empezar a comer sin ti.

Duo asintió y cruzó la cocina con paso decidido. Descolgó el auricular del teléfono, la otra mano la tenía en un cuaderno de teléfonos. ¡Como le temblaban las manos! Rápidamente marcó el número de teléfono de su apartamento porque fue el primer número que le vino en mente.

Entonces lanzó a Heero lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa sin tinte de culpabilidad.

Heero se la devolvió.

El operador automático le anunció que la línea de ese numero estaba desconectada. Duo comenzó a hablar.

-Hola, soy Heero Yuy. Solo quería comunicarles que el hombre que han enviado ya ha llegado y me ha parecido competente y perfecto.

¡Perfecto! Le parecía inmejorable.

Duo hizo lo posible por ignorar la perfecta y hermosa cara de Heero.

"¡Vamos, Duo, piensa algo! Tienes que decir algo mas rápidamente". Lanzó un indignado jadeo, rezando porque Heero se fijase en su ira y no en los lapsos lógicos de la historia.

-¿Que quiere decir con eso de que no es posible que haya llegado? .¡Pues yo le aseguro que esta aquí en la cocina!

Duo hizo una pausa.

-Si, claro que estoy seguro que es él. Ustedes prometieron enviarme a un hombre llamado… -se detuvo tratando de pensar que nombre seria el adecuado para un guardaespaldas –llamado Shuichi Seguchi y él ya esta aquí.

Duo se quedo mirando a Heero directamente a los ojos.

-Tu eres Shuichi Seguchi ¿verdad?

Casi a punto del desmayo, Duo esperó a que dijera: "¡Claro que no! Soy Heero Yuy y usted esta en mi casa usando mi identidad"

-¿Eres Shuichi Seguchi? -repitió Duo la pregunta.

Después de un angustioso momento, Heero contesto:

-Si, yo soy Shuichi Seguchi.

Duo asintió como si él hubiera dicho algo evidente.

-¡No! -exclamo Duo en el auricular -No quiero que me envien a Shuichi Seguchi. ¡Shuichi Seguchi esta aquí! Este hombre acaba de decir que es Shuichi, así que, si aparece un hombre mas en mi casa¡¡jamás volveré a requerir los servicios de su agencia!! Y eso que la persona que me recomendó a ustedes... -"vamos Duo, piensa rápido, .¿quien puede recomendarte un guardaespaldas?" -La persona que me los recomendó fue mi querida amiga Maki Hibari. ¡Y resulta que Maki Hibari trabaja en el departamento de policía!

Fingiendo estar intentando controlar el genio, Duo lanzó un prolongado suspiro. Después, con voz seca, añadió:

-Gracias.

Y colgó el teléfono. Las piernas le temblaban bajo el pantalón.

-Lo siento -le dedico a Heero una sonrisa de disculpa y se sentó frente a él -Casi nunca me pongo así, pero... ¿como puedes trabajar con esta gente? Son tan desorganizados...

-Lo sé -Heero sacudió la cabeza -Sin embargo, cuando se trata de darme trabajo, son únicos.

Duo pensó que Heero era un gran actor, mejor que él. Bueno, si realmente se había creído que él estaba esperando a un guardaespaldas, ahora ya no esperaría que apareciese otro hombre.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Hee-chan? -pregunto Heero preocupado al ver la expresión del trenzado.

-Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi Shuichi.

Pero no se sentía realmente bien. Le preocupaba que Heero le estuviera siguiendo el juego; sin embargo, también le estaba dando tiempo. ¿Podría utilizarlo para demostrarle que era una buena persona? En cuyo caso, quizás Heero lo creyera inocente si le contaba lo que le había hecho Treize.

Sabía que Heero había oído hablar de él, había escrito el articulo inicial sobre el escándalo en las consecionarias para el "Japón Today" antes de que otro periodista lo revelase. El periódico aun escribía sobre el asunto y su nombre aparecía con frecuencia.

Como periodista, Heero también podía ayudarlo. Pero ¿como podía convencerlo de que era una buena persona?

-¿Agradecemos por los alimentos que podemos comer? -pregunto Duo primorosamente.

Los ojos de Heero se agrandaron, pero cuando respondió, su voz solo llevaba una leve traza de ironía.

-¡Claro, como se me ha podido olvidar!

Dado que agarrarse la mano durante el momento de agradecer los alimentos era una rara tradición de la familia Maxwell, Duo extendió el brazo, pero no estaba preparado para que la perfecta mano de Heero, con las palmas secas, se cerrase sobre la suya húmeda. Heero cerró los ojos, como si no hubiera oído la audible respiración de Duo, como si el roce de su piel con la de él no lo hubiera afectado en lo mas mínimo. Duo también cerró los ojos. Justo en el momento en que abrió los labios, sonó la voz de Heero.

-Gracias por los alimentos que esta noche podemos llevar a la boca.

Duo parpadeo y se encontró con la demasiado profunda mirada de Heero. El tiempo pareció detenerse. Era como si Heero lo hubiera hechizado... hasta que sonó el centrifugado de la lavadora.

-Como tu la preparaste, serás el primero en comer, así que adelante -dijo Heero.

Al darse cuenta de que sus dedos aun estaban en contacto con los de Heero, Duo retiró la mano y levanto los palillos.

Cuando tomaba el alimento con los palillos, cayo en cuenta de que Heero estaba pensando que quizás la comida estaba envenenada y por eso le había pedido que comiera él primero.

Esa idea lo puso nervioso y la tensión entre ambos pareció insoportable. Todas sus preguntas sin respuestas lo estaban volviendo loco¿que estaba pensando Heero? .¿Quien creía que era él? .¿Y como demonios iba a tragar la comida cuando tenia un nudo en su estomago y garganta?

Sonrió y se obligo a meterse un trozo de pavo en la boca.

Heero lo observo atentamente.

Entonces, como si de repente se sintiera seguro de que la comida no iba a matarlo, Heero se lanzó a ella.

-Perdona que no este mas conversador, pero es que estoy muerto de hambre -dijo él entre bocado y bocado.

Duo se encogió de hombros.

-No te preocupes por mí. Me gusta que mis invitados tengan apetito.

Por la mirada de Heero, Duo se dio cuenta de que también tenía apetito... por él.

-¿De verdad?

-Creí que tenías demasiada hambre para poder conversar.

-¿Te molesta conversar?

-Tú no estas conversando.

-¿No?

-No, estás empezando a coquetear.

Heero se echó a reír, era una risa profunda y musical.

-¿Te molesta el coqueteo?

Duo trago saliva.

-¿Te refieres a si me molesta en general?

Los ojos de Heero brillaron.

-No, me refiero a conmigo.

De repente, Duo recordó que se suponía que él era el jefe.

-Escucha, quizás sea mejor que establezcamos algunas reglas.

"Como, por ejemplo, como vamos a dormir los dos arriba sin que yo pierda la cabeza"

Heero volvió a reír.

-¿Te estoy poniendo nervioso, Hee-chan?

-Un poco.

La risa de Heero se torno en una sonrisa.

-Perdona.

Mientras Duo esperaba a tener los nervios bajo control observó a Heero comer con voraz apetito. De repente, frunció el ceño. Debido a que los artículos de Heero eran muy leídos, el "Japón Today" había informado de su evolución en el hospital, insinuando que sufría cierto grado de estrés.

¿Se encontraba confuso? .¿Creía realmente que era un guardaespaldas? No, imposible. Dado el apetito que tenía y la tendencia a coquetear, debía encontrarse bien.

Duo jugueteó con la comida y luego miró a la ventana. En la distancia, estaba una de las sedes del consecionario Deiwa, y sus pensamientos se perdieron.

-¿Te preocupa algo? -pregunto Heero.

Duo encogió los hombros.

-No, nada en absoluto. ¿Listo para el postre?

-¿Estas seguro de que tu ya has terminado?

Duo se quedo mirando su plato lleno.

-Tengo el estomago un poco revuelto.

-Vamos Hee-chan -Heero le lanzó una sonrisa -come un poco mas y luego te ayudare a fregar los platos.

Duo sonrió.

-¿Me estas chantajeando?

Heero lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-¿Se te puede comprar?

Ante la referencia a su posible naturaleza delictiva, Duo se estremeció.

-No -respondió con voz ahogada.

Entonces, contuvo el aliento y esperó a que Heero anunciase quien era realmente.

-¿Nunca?

-Nunca.

Tomó unos cuantos bocados sintiéndose mal por ser Heero tan encantador y se hizo plenamente consciente del ambiente: las velas, la música romántica y esos ojos azul cobalto que continuaban mirándolo. ¡Oh no! .¿Acaso creía Heero que él había tenido la intención de seducir a su guardaespaldas? Contuvo la respiración. ¿Por que había preparado una mesa para dos? A juzgar por el brillo de los ojos de Heero, le había dado una impresión equivocada.

-Es estupendo estar de vuelta -dijo Heero con voz suave.

-¿De vuelta?

"Por favor Kamisama, no dejes que todo acabe. Es una locura, pero quiero que Heero me siga la farsa"

Heero se encogió de hombros.

-En Sudamérica fue tremendo. Yo estaba...

Duo contuvo la respiración.

-Estaba allí para proteger a un político.

-Si, eso me han dicho los de... la agencia.

-La cosa se puso muy fea. En fin, supongo que me gusta el peligro -Heero sacudió la cabeza -Acabe en un hospital.

Duo fingió sorpresa.

-¿De verdad?

Heero asintió.

-Pero ahora estas bien¿cierto? -dijo en tono de preocupación.

-Si.

Un breve silencio. Y entonces, súbitamente, ocurrió algo mágico. Las mentiras quedaron olvidadas. Como si solo estuviera respondiendo a su natural preocupación, Heero comenzó a contarle anécdotas de su viaje sobre pequeñas y coloridas aldeas, y sobre las milicias que se entrenaban en las montañas. Pero a pesar de que las historias contenían notas trágicas, Heero consiguió sacarles a todas ellas una chispa de humor.

Duo estaba seguro de que podía pasarse la vida escuchándolo. Heero hablaba como si todo ello hubiera ocurrido mientras él protegía a un político y no como corresponsal de un periódico, pero el resto era autentico.

Y sin darse cuenta, Duo empezó a hablar sobre si mismo, hablo de los recuerdos que tenía de sus padres cuando era pequeño, e incluso le contó algo sobre su relación con Treize, aunque no menciono su nombre ni el de las empresas.

Por fin menciono que había perdido su trabajo y le explico que eso le estaba permitiendo conocerse mejor así mismo. Era irónico, pensó al mirar a Heero, que al suplantar la personalidad de Heero había empezado a olvidarse de su vida de importante ejecutivo y a recordar la familia que años atrás había querido.

-¿Así que te crió tu abuela?

Duo asintió, preguntándose hasta que punto podía hablar sin arriesgarse.

-Mientras creía que la relación con mi ex pareja podía salir adelante, esperaba que mi abuela viniera a vivir con nosotros.

-Tu abuela esta en...

-Vive en una pequeña casa al oeste de Kyoto -Duo se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado. Sin embargo no podía evitar querer contarle cosas personales a Heero -Yo... quería ganar dinero y allí no había trabajo para mi. Por aquel entonces, la abuela no quería salir de esa ciudad, pero ahora no le importaría. Creí que si...

-¿Venías y te salían las cosas bien, podrías traerla contigo para cuidarla?

No pudo ignorar la nota irónica en la voz de Heero.

-Si, así es. Mi abuela no se encuentra lo suficientemente bien para vivir sola. Y como no quiero preocuparla con mis problemas, no le he dicho... bueno, que mi pareja y yo nos hemos separado, Así que la abuela aun cree que tengo trabajo.

-Bueno, yo estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien.

Duo lo dudaba, pero la sinceridad que vio en los ojos azulados de Heero casi lo hizo creer sus palabras.

La risa de Heero rompió el silencio.

-¿Que pasa? -Pregunto Duo arqueando las cejas.

-¿En serio tengo que fregar los platos?

Duo sonrió.

-Has sido tan agradable que no te voy a obligar a fregar, solo a secar.

-Haré lo que tenga que hacer.

Duo se levantó. Heero lo siguió. Un silencio de camaradería los envolvió cuando se encontraron delante del fregadero, era como si no hubiera secretos ni mentiras entre ellos.

-¿Que te parece si dejamos ese para mañana?

-¿Que te parece si lo tiramos a la basura?

Heero rió.

Meses de leer sus artículos lo habían hecho pensar que podía amar a ese hombre. Esa noche, se había dado cuenta de que era verdad. Si, desde luego podía amar a un hombre como Heero Yuy.

Cuando terminaron de fregar, Heero tiró el trapo de la cocina y se volvió hacia Duo.

-Bueno, ya esta.

Duo se apoyó en el mostrador y asintió. El silencio que siguió fue demasiado largo. De repente sin respiración, Duo intento ignorar la romántica música. Heero dio un paso hacia él. Durante meses, Duo había soñado despierto con Heero y con un momento como aquel. Pero haciendo un esfuerzo, empezó a apartarse a lo largo del mostrador.

Heero no le permitió la retirada. Se inclinó sobre él, le agarró una mano y sacudió su cabeza. Quería besarlo y los dos sabían que ambos lo sabían. ¡Pero Duo no podía hacerlo! Tenía problemas con la ley y vivía con un nombre falso, el nombre del hombre que estaba delante de él. ¿Y si no lo besaba? .¿Llamaría Heero a la policía para desenmascararlo?

-Hee-chan -dijo Heero suavemente.

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Te importaría explicarme porque las velas y la música si no querías un beso de buenas noches?

-Yo...

La verdad lo avergonzaba. No había esperado la llegada de nadie aquella noche, solo se había sentido solo. Y sentirse solo le hacía recordar las cenas que siempre tenía con Treize en su apartamento. Por eso había preparado la mesa para dos.

-¡Lo he hecho para establecer una buena relación entre guardaespaldas y cliente!

La voz de Heero fue tan suave como la seda.

-Vaya forma la tuya de establecer la relación... música romántica, velas aromáticas, cena deliciosa...

Heero había conseguido ponerse a su lado. Duo estaba sofocado, sintió el color en sus mejillas. Todo lo que había fantaseado con Heero se estaba convirtiendo en realidad.

-Eso no significa que podamos intimar demasiado entre nosotros, Shuichi. Recuerda que solo eres mi empleado.

-¿Estas poniendo barreras según el estatus?

-No, pero no creo que debas besarme. Quiero decir que... aunque se que no estabas pensando en ello... pero si lo hubieras pensado...

No tenia sentido, la boca de Heero estaba a escasos centímetros de la de él.

-Escucha, no es buena idea hacer eso ¿sabes?

-No, no lo sé. Pero llevo toda la noche queriendo besarte.

Cuando vio deseo en su mirada, el pulso de Duo se aceleró. La cena apenas había aplacado el apetito de Heero. Y suponía que lo quería a él de postre.

-Lindo Hee-chan -dijo Heero suavemente -voy a besarte.

Duo gimió.

-¡No es lo correcto!

-Créeme Hee-chan -dijo Heero justo antes de apoderarse de los acaramelados labios de Duo -esto es lo único que estoy seguro que esta bien.

.-.

**CONTINUARA...**


	3. capi 3

**IDENTIDAD ROBADA**

.-.

**CAPITULO 3 **

.-.

Heero lo besaba con pasión y vehemencia, lo único que Duo pudo hacer fue agitar los brazos y proferir:

-¡Para! .¡Detente! .¡Basta!

Pero las palabras le salieron tan ahogadas que no se entendían. Duo no podía retirarse hacia atrás, Heero lo tenía tan pegado al fregadero que incluso se estaba mojando. Después de haber agitado los brazos, le rodeó el cuello con ellos. No sabía porque lo había hecho, no sabía si estaba intentando estrangularlo o abrazarlo y se encontraba tan turbado que ni siquiera le estaba devolviendo los besos.

Aunque los besos del chico de ojos azul cobalto no requerían participación. Al fin, Duo hizo lo único que podía hacer, se dio por vencido. Y se encontró en el paraíso.

Los labios aterciopelados de Heero insistieron, su juguetona lengua incitó y sus fuertes brazos se cernieron en torno a él. En el momento en que Duo se relajó, Heero lo beso más perezosamente. De pronto, Duo se recordó que quizás fuese el momento de formular una coherente protesta.

-Escucha... Shuichi, nuestra situación es algo comprometida... -Declaro Duo con voz suave a la vez que se zafaba de los brazos de Heero.

-¿En serio? -pregunto simplemente Heero.

No había forma de pararlo. Heero volvió a plantar los labios en los suyos. Esta vez, el beso fue una clara invitación a más. Duo intentó contener su entusiasmo. Pero se sentía tan bien... hasta que recordó que definitivamente no debía de estar besando al hombre al que estaba robándole de manera injusta su identidad.

De un fuerte empujón se separo de Heero y tratando de hablar con naturalidad sonrió.

-Shuichi, ya basta de esto, no olvides que aquí yo soy el jefe y tu simplemente mi empleado, así que por favor respétame.

Sin decir mas, simplemente giró sobre sus talones y se marchó a toda velocidad.

Heero simplemente se quedo con la boca abierta y una expresión aturdida.

-Homosexuales... ¿quien los entiende? -murmuró para sí cuando se recupero del desplante del trenzado y dándose media vuelta se dirigió a la sala.

Encontró el teléfono y marcó el número de Relena, justo cuando el contestador automático de Relena se disparó, Heero encontró bajo la mesita donde estaba el teléfono, una caja de zapatos en la que había sobres, artículos y recibos. La coloco encima de sus piernas.

-Hola, soy Relena. No te molestes en dejar un mensaje. Yugiro tiene varios conciertos en Europa y si todo sale bien, vamos a casarnos en lo alto de la Torre Eiffel. Me encanta la idea de tirar un ramo de flores desde esa altura, .¿a ti no?

Sonó el bip.

-Relena, podrías estar en medio del Sahara sin agua y sé que aún querrías recibir tus mensajes -dijo Heero -Así que será mejor que me llames pronto. El número es...

Heero suspiró e intentó buscar el número de teléfono de su casa, sin éxito.

-Ehh, bueno, llama a información, Relena. Supongo que el número de mi casa estará en las paginas amarillas. A propósito, soy tu amigo Heero.

Entonces colgó.

Estupendo, un desconocido estaba viviendo en su casa nueva y su amiga se había marchado para casarse con un loco cantante de moda. Para empeorar las cosas, ni siquiera sabía el número de su propio teléfono. Ni tenía ni idea de quién era el trenzado que había contratado la línea. Lo único que sabía de él era que besaba maravillosamente.

Con mas decisión, Heero se quedó mirando la caja de zapatos. Pronto encontró que el contenido no le iluminó demasiado. Había un juego de llaves que no reconoció y un panfleto sobre como descubrir la verdadera personalidad de uno mismo, también encontró los recibos pagados de una cara residencia en el oeste de Kyoto, lo que significaba que él estaba pagando el hogar de la abuela del trenzado usurpador.

Pero sabía que iba a volver a besarlo, además le encantaban los misterios y casi nunca se encontraba con misterios de cara y cuerpo tan bonitos.

Sonriendo con malicia al imaginarse besándole todo el cuerpo al trenzado, Heero continuó rebuscando en la caja hasta detenerse al ver un articulo que él mismo había escrito sobre un escándalo financiero. Una fuente de información que utilizaba le había hablado de ello cuando estaba a punto de abordar el avión camino a Sudamérica. Heero había hecho público el asunto; después los chicos de la oficina se habían hecho cargo del resto.

Buena cosa para Heero, que se aburría mortalmente con los delitos de guante blanco. Sin embargo, .¿por que había en esa caja tantos artículos de su periódico sobre ese asunto?

De repente, Heero murmuró:

-Todos los artículos están relacionados con un tal Duo Maxwell.

Ese chico ejecutivo que trabajaba para los importantes e influyentes hombres de negocios Murayama y Takeshita-san, había sido encontrado culpable de amañar precios y de innumerables ventas de dudosa naturaleza. Un montón de gente se había quedado sin trabajo por su culpa. Incluso cerca de ahí, una de las sedes del consecionario Deiwa había tenido que cerrar.

Duo Maxwell se había fugado y además los rumores decían que tenía un cómplice, pero a pesar de la intensa búsqueda de la policía y la Interpol, aún no habían dado con el paradero de Duo y su supuesto cómplice.

-Me encantaría ser el periodista que lo encontrase.

Heero arqueó una ceja, entonces miró hacia las escaleras y después se fijo más en la fotografía. Imposible confundir ese angelical rostro, ese largo cabello trenzado y esa boca que había besado.

-Dios mío, dime que no tengo en mi casa a Duo Maxwell.

Pero por supuesto, era a quien tenia en su casa.

Heero despertó sobresaltado. Estaba tumbado boca arriba, el cuerpo quieto, los músculos tensos. El reloj digital marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada. ¿Había oído un ruido abajo?  
No estaba del todo seguro, pero había algo en la cama con él... ¡Y se movía mucho¿Era Duo Maxwell? Heero encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y miró a su alrededor. Debajo de las sabanas, algo subía y bajaba, pero era demasiado pequeño para ser una persona. Algo desilusionado, Heero se preguntó adormilado si Duo sería solo un producto de su excesiva imaginación. Quizás estaba aún en algún poblado de las montañas, victima del estrés. Quizás un ratón de monte se había metido en...

Justo al retirar las sabanas una criatura se abalanzó a su garganta. Atrapándolo en el aire, Heero se encontró con esa mirada mezquina amarilla. Entonces esa bola de pelaje blanco se zafó de sus garras de un salto.

-Esa maldita cosa ni siquiera sabe maullar como es debido -murmuro Heero enfurruñado.

Suspiró. Duo Maxwell no era un sueño. El mas buscado delincuente de Tokyo no sólo se había acomodado en su casa sino que había llevado consigo un antipático gato blanco.

A pesar de todo, Heero ya podía ver los titulares sobre como él había atrapado a Duo Maxwell, podía sentir el peso del premio Pulitzer en su mano...

-Tengo derecho de estar aquí -le dijo de mala gana al gato que lo miraba con cierto recelo -ésta es mi casa. No puedes despertarme en mitad de...

El ruido proveniente del piso de abajo lo interrumpió. Heero ladeó la cabeza, frunció el ceño.  
Había leído todos los artículos en la caja de zapatos y había encontrado más que suficiente información referente a Duo. El trenzado mientras había trabajado para los señores Takeshita y Murayama, salía con un vicepresidente. Por las entrevistas que había dado, era evidente que Treize Kuhsrenada se sentía traicionado y con el corazón destrozado.

Heero oyó otro ruido en el piso inferior. ¿Estaba también en su casa el supuesto cómplice de Duo Maxwell?

"No, lo mas seguro es que su cómplice y el trenzado hayan roto, y el, o la, cómplice debe ser la persona de la que necesita protección"

También podía ocurrir que no hubiera nadie en el piso de abajo. La casa estaba ahora en completo silencio. Heero quería saber todo con respecto al asunto en el que estaba involucrado Duo Maxwell, y con un poco de suerte, Zach Inaba lo averiguaría. Heero había telefoneado a Zach, y su amigo, detective privado, había accedido a rebuscar toda la basura referente a Duo.

Heero se sentó en la cama. Se había abierto una puerta. Había alguien abajo. Si algo le ocurría a Duo, sería culpa suya también. No debería haber fingido ser su guardaespaldas, era muy posible que un delincuente como Duo necesitara uno de verdad.

Preocupado, Heero se levantó y buscó con la mirada un arma. Nada, a menos que fuera a defender al trenzado con cajas o con libros. Ni siquiera tenía una bata, con solo los pantalones de la pijama puestos, se rascó la cara recién afeitada mientras caminaba sigilosamente hacia la puerta.

Estaba a medio camino de la habitación de Duo cuando unas finas garras se le clavaron en el tobillo.  
Suspiró. ¿Como iba a defender a Duo Maxwell mientras un gato lo atacaba? Levantó el pie y se deshizo del gato.

Heero miró a la puerta de Duo y luego a las escaleras. ¿Y si el trenzado estaba abajo?

-¿Duo? -al darse cuenta de su tremendo error, Heero se apresuró a corregirse -¿Hee-chan? Hola, Hee-chan. ¿Eres tu?

Nadie respondió.

Y ahora el intruso sabía que él estaba arriba, genial. Heero volvió a clavar los ojos en la puerta cerrada de Duo. Si estaba despierto, Heero esperaba que tuviera el suficiente sentido común para quedarse donde estaba. Por suerte, el gato había emprendido el camino de regreso a la habitación de Heero. Conteniendo el aliento, Heero bajó el primer escalón, luego el siguiente y el siguiente...

Al descender, se encontró con un paraguas que estaba en la barandilla de la escalera y lo empuño. No era una gran arma, pero de algo le serviría. Después, en el ultimo escalón se detuvo.  
Oyó una suave respiración, Heero aguzó el oído. El otro tipo se había agachado debajo de la barandilla, al lado de una mesa a no más de dos pasos de Heero.

Se oyó un crujido. El tipo se había dado cuenta de que Heero estaba allí¡e intentaba escapar! Heero alzó el paraguas con la rapidez del rayo.

-¡Quieto ahí! -bufó Heero.

Justo en el momento en que Heero se lanzaba al ataque, una fantasmagórica silueta pasó corriendo por su lado. La misteriosa aparición voló hacia el cuarto de estar, sólo sus pisadas confirmaron que se trataba de un humano. Él fue a la caza, pero el intruso fue más rápido. Las pisadas describieron un circulo por el cuarto de estar, la cocina y el comedor.

En la tercera ronda, Heero volteo sobre sus talones y empezó a ir al contrario con la esperanza de darse de bruces con el desconocido. Pero el intruso se dio la vuelta. Justo en el momento en que llegaron al cuarto de estar, Heero lo agarro por un hombro desnudo...

-He dicho que te detengas -gruño Heero, sorprendido de que el intruso no tuviera puesta una camisa.

Sin embargo, la persona en cuestión se soltó del agarre y se lanzó escaleras arriba. Heero volvió a echarse a correr y esta vez consiguió tomarlo firmemente por los dos hombros. Simultáneamente, le hizo bajar unos escalones y mientras tiraba de él, consiguió encender la luz de las escaleras.

Y Heero se dio de cuenta de que el intruso era Duo Maxwell.

-¡Oh, no! .¿Estas bien?

-No, no estoy bien -respondió Duo con voz colérica -Tu me atacaste.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¿Ah, no? .¿Y entonces como llamas a toda esta perseguidera tuya?

Heero apretó los dientes y su mal humor amenazó con salir a la superficie. Le dieron ganas de recordarle que estaba en su casa, pero que merecía estar en la cárcel.

-¿Estas bien o no?

-¿Tu que crees? .¡Me asustaste mucho! Pensé que eras un loco persiguiéndome.

Heero lo miró de mala gana, pero al quedárselo mirando notó que Duo solo llevaba puesto un pequeño boxer negro. Aprovecho para mirar cada parte de ese hermoso y esbelto cuerpo que tan generosamente Duo dejaba a la vista.

El rostro de Duo se enrojeció al ver la mirada lujuriosa de Heero, se sintió indignado cuando recordó que solo estaba cubierto por unos boxer y nada mas.

-¿Que demonios me miras tanto? -pregunto el trenzado de mala manera.

Heero no sabía que pensar. Primero, ese trenzado era un delincuente buscado por la policía y la Interpol, y segundo, estaba totalmente loco y excitado por la perfecta y generosa figura masculina de él.

-Supongo que es evidente -contesto Heero.

Heero empezó a apartarse de Duo ligeramente, entonces sin querer apretó el botón del paraguas y este se abrió.

Duo sonrió moderadamente ante la torpeza de Heero.

-¿No sabías que es de mala suerte abrir el paraguas dentro de la casa?

Heero pensó en su casa ocupada, en la cena y en el gato.

-Los paraguas abiertos dentro de esta casa son el menor de mis problemas.

-¿En serio te proponías defenderme con un paraguas? -pregunto Duo con una sonrisa gigante.

-No -Heero cerró el paraguas -Pero contigo por aquí, sabía que habría tormenta. Además, he dejado el revólver en la... agencia.

Los preciosos ojos violeta de Duo se agrandaron. "Estupendo". Heero se lo quedó mirando, sopesando su reacción. ¿Exactamente que peligro sabía Duo que corría? .¿Y había bajado a llamar por teléfono a su cómplice? Si tenía dinero depositado en el extranjero, podía ocurrir que tuviera que llamar por la noche a los bancos debido a la diferencia horaria.

-No te preocupes -Heero volvió a colocar el paraguas en la barandilla de la escalera -Sé que me has contratado para protegerte. Mañana me haré con un revolver.

Duo tragó saliva.

-No quiero revólveres en mi casa, además no creó que sea necesario.

¿Su casa? Que cara más dura. De todos modos, Heero sintió alivio. Al parecer, Duo no creía que un revolver fuera necesario.

-¿Te importaría decirme que estabas haciendo a estas horas?

Con expresión culpable, Duo apartó la mirada.

-Nada.

Estaba mintiendo, quizás ahora que sabía que corría peligro había decidido salir de la ciudad.

-Si no estabas haciendo nada¿por que no me contestaste al llamarte?

-Quería estar solo.

-¿En mitad de la madrugada? .¿A oscuras? .¿En ropa interior? .¿Por que...? -Heero le lanzó una rápida sonrisa -Me parece que no estas siendo sincero del todo conmigo.

Duo alzó la voz indignado.

-¿Que no estoy siendo sincero?

Heero levantó una mano.

-Si quieres que te proteja, necesito saber donde estas en cada momento.

-¡Lo que estaba haciendo no era asunto tuyo!

Heero sabía que le estaba ocultando algo importante. Había visto que el labio inferior le tembló.

-Ven aquí, Deathscythe.

-¿Deathscythe? -repitió Heero en el momento en que el gato blanco saltó a los brazos de Duo.

Duo se lo apoyo en el hombro y le acarició el lomo como si fuera su único amigo en el mundo. Decidido a proteger a su amo, el gato lanzó una fulgurante mirada a Heero.

Heero casi sonrió, pero se esforzó por parecer ofendido.

-Creí que un ladrón había entrado a la casa -confeso finalmente Heero.

Duo se lo quedo mirando como si estuviera loco.

-¿Quien demonios iba a querer entrar aquí?

-Cualquiera. De lo contrario no necesitarías un guardaespaldas, .¿no?

Duo enrojeció de culpa, recordándole a Heero que por muy lindo que fuera ese trenzado, él era un verdadero y gran problema que se había instalado en su casa. Ese trenzado podría ser un ángel, pero un ángel con el alma de un demonio. Se dio de cuenta que habían acabado sentados en los escalones, el trenzado en ropa interior y él con un pantalón de pijama.

Heero decidió que lo mejor era ponerse en marcha. Bruscamente se levantó. Bajó la mirada hacia el trenzado y se entretuvo observando la cremosa piel del pecho, cuello y espalda.

-¿Te importaría dejar de mirarme así? -dijo el trenzado.

Heero volvió a la realidad.

-Perdona -contestó Heero sin pensar -pero es fácil quedársete mirando.

La expresión de Duo se suavizo, pero solo durante un instante.

-¿Te parece bien si subimos ya? -pregunto Heero suspirando y le ofreció una mano.

Con la mirada cansada, Duo se colocó a Deathscythe mejor en el hombro y agarró la mano de Heero. El contacto fue eléctrico y cuando Heero tiró de él, Duo se lanzó a sus brazos. Por supuesto, Duo se apartó en el ultimo momento y estableció una distancia de varios pasos. Heero hizo un esfuerzo por no agarrarlo y exigirle la verdad. Entonces sonó un pitido.  
Miró en dirección a la cocina. Al parecer, Duo había instalado un timbre en la puerta posterior de la casa, la de la cocina. Sin duda estaba esperando a alguien, posiblemente alguien peligroso. Heero, nervioso volvió el cuerpo para encaminarse a la cocina.

-¡Espera! -le increpo Duo con pánico en la voz.

A sus espaldas, le agarró el brazo y Heero volvió la cabeza.

-¿Que es lo que no quieres que vea en la cocina?

-Por favor, sube a tu cuarto, Shuichi -rogó Duo.

Heero se dirigió a la cocina con paso decidido, una vez adentro encendió la luz y casi no pudo dar crédito a sus ojos. Ahora no le extrañaba que Duo le hubiera suplicado que no entrara.  
Encima del mesón había un bote de helado de medio kilo y una bolsa de patatas fritas, también un plato, a rebosar de pavo, ensalada y salsa blanca.

Sonó otro pitido.

No era el timbre de la puerta, sino el microondas. Heero se volvió hacia la puerta de cristal y vio una patata asada dentro.

Consiguió darse la vuelta de nuevo para encararse con Duo. El trenzado parecía mortificado.

-Yo... normalmente... no como tanto -balbuceo totalmente sonrojado -pero es que desde ayer en la mañana no he comido nada y tu mismo comprobaste que anoche no probé bocado... tenía algo de hambre y el estomago no dejaba de gruñirme... me tocó levantarme a esta hora a comer...

Heero sonrió de manera disimulada para no ofender al trenzado, pero si pudiera estaría riendo a carcajadas ante la divertida escena que tenía en frente. Después de todo el trenzado no traía nada entre manos, simplemente tenía hambre y estaba en la cocina saciándola y no llamando por teléfono a su cómplice. Las mejillas de Duo estaban primorosamente rojas, pero ahora Heero sabía que era por la vergüenza de haberlo descubierto en semejante comilona.

-¿Sabes?, no me vendría mal otro trozo del delicioso postre que me ofreciste anoche.

Duo suspiro aliviado al escuchar a Heero decirle eso.

-Siéntate y ya mismo te lo traeré.

Heero se sentó delante de la mesa. Un segundo más tarde, Duo le sirvió dos trozos de pastel.

-Vamos, Hee-chan, siéntate y come tranquilo -le dijo Heero.

-Si, la verdad es que tengo un poco de hambre.

¡Un poco! Heero se lo quedó mirando mientras comía, estaba seguro de que nunca había visto un chico tan guapo.

-¿Esta bueno? -le preguntó Heero cuando Duo se metió otro trozo de pavo en la boca.

Duo estaba masticando, por lo que respondió cerrando los ojos y emitiendo un gemido de placer. Por fin se limpió los labios y cuando pudo volver a respirar, dijo:

-Una delicia.

"También lo es mirarte, lindo Duo". Pensó Heero. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no le iba a resultar fácil entregarlo a la policía.

.-.

El orgullo de Heero, su amado BMW azul oscuro, saltó y tosió; entonces de pronto, se lanzó como una pantera en el sendero de la casa de Maya. A pesar de la oscuridad, Heero se dio cuenta de que la habilidad de Duo como conductor lo hizo sonrojarse. Se lo merecía. Heero apretó los dientes cuando el maltratado coche se detuvo.

-¿Quien demonios te ha enseñado a conducir? -no pudo evitar increpar.

-Yo... me he enseñado a mi mismo.

Evidente, y sin duda alguna, Duo se había enseñado a conducir a si mismo con su amado BMW.

-No puedo creer que Maya nos haya vuelto a mandar al supermercado por bebidas.

Heero podía. Desde la fiesta del primero de julio, todos los vecinos y celestinos amigos de Duo estaban decididos a que ni él ni Duo se separasen. Inclusive Hasegawa había llegado a presentarlo como: "Shuichi Seguchi, el amante de Hee-chan"

Ojala fuera cierto, sobre todo cuando lo vio con un pantalón negro ceñido a las sexys caderas, una camisa blanca sin mangas que se envolvía como una segunda piel a su pecho y espalda y una gorra de beisbolista negra que tenía escrita al frente y en brillante rojo, la palabra: "Kiss me". Todo en ese trenzado lo invitaba a besarlo ¡incluida la estupida gorra que se había puesto!

La verdad es que Duo estaba tan atractivo que incluso le perdonaba que hubiera destrozado la caja de cambios de su adorado BMW. Bueno, casi lo perdonaba...

-Nos ha dicho que trajéramos sólo refrescos, .¿verdad?

Heero asintió. Cuando se volvió en el asiento para agarrar los refrescos que estaban en el asiento posterior del coche, Heero miró por la ventanilla posterior y de repente, se quedó petrificado. Si había estado pensando seriamente en entregar a Duo a la policía, ahora era el momento.

Un hombre en uniforme se estaba dirigiendo hacia ellos. Aparentemente, el policía sorteó los innumerables vehículos aparcados en doble fila alrededor de la casa de Maya.

¿Que quería ese policía¿Reconocería a Duo? Quizás no. Las fotos de los periódicos eran de tan mala calidad que ni siquiera Maki Hibari lo había reconocido; al menos por el momento.

Duo, ignorando aún la presencia del policía, mostró su impaciencia.

-Vamos, Shuichi. No me digas que has perdido los refrescos en el coche.

-Están aquí -murmuró Heero.

Y también el policía. Imágenes de un coche seguido por otro de policía lo asaltaron. ¿Debía decirle a Duo que pisara el acelerador y saliera de allí a toda velocidad? Pero si lo hacía, se descubriría y Duo se enteraría de quién era él realmente.

"Adiós premio Pulitzer", pensó Heero.

El policía estaba a dos coches de distancia. Bruscamente Heero se sentó derecho. Tenía que actuar a toda prisa. Duo lo estaba mirando con expresión sospechosa.

-¿Te pasa algo, Shuichi?

-Escucha -dijo Heero -durante toda la semana he intentado no tocarte. Y... bueno, lo siento, pero tu gorra me esta pidiendo algo que llevo deseando hacer desde hace días.

Duo se quedó boquiabierto y como tenía la boca abierta, Heero pegó los labios contra los suyos y lo besó. No había esperado que él le respondiese, pero eso fue lo que hizo Duo. Y cuando le echó los brazos al cuello, Heero aprovecho para echar hacia adelante la larga trenza que flotaba sobre la espalda para ocultarla, tan pronto y como hizo eso se acomodo mejor y profundizo el beso, para esas alturas, Heero ya se había olvidado del policía y del mundo... hasta que el policía se aclaro la garganta.

Arrastrado al presente, Heero levantó la cabeza y se encontró mirando a unos ojos llenos de sospecha. El hombre tenía el cabello negro y una placa sobre el bolsillo del uniforme azul decía que era el sargento Matt.

-Siento interrumpirlos -el sargento Matt tuvo la delicadeza de parecer avergonzado.

Heero se inclinó sobre Duo y asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla del trenzado con el fin de obstaculizar que lo viera. Después, esbozó la mas encantadora de sus sonrisas y una ronca carcajada.

-Le aseguro que no lo siente tanto como yo. En fin, dígame en que puedo ayudarlo.

El sargento Matt dobló el cuerpo, obligando a Heero a retroceder en el interior del vehiculo. Heero contuvo la respiración cuando el policía apoyó los codos en la ventanilla de Duo. Por fortuna, la gorra le ocultaba parte del rostro. Si el policía solo contaba con las fotos de los periódicos de Duo, posiblemente no lo reconocería tan fácil.

Mientras el sargento escrutaba el interior del coche, les metió por la ventanilla una foto de Duo en blanco y negro.

-Estoy buscando a un joven ejecutivo llamado Duo Maxwell. Es posible que hayan leído de él en los periódicos. ¿Lo han visto?

Duo emitió un quedo y ahogado sonido.

Heero miro fijamente la foto. Sin duda el policía la había pasado por la fiesta. Por suerte, a los invitados de Maya solo les preocupaba pasarlo bien. Quizás ninguno se le hubiera ocurrido acercarla a un foco de luz para estudiarla mas detenidamente. Sin embargo, aunque la foto era mala, Heero no podía creer que nadie lo hubiera reconocido.

-¿Lo han visto? -repitió el sargento con impaciencia.

-No.

-No -contestó Duo con un hilo de voz.

El sargento Matt se quedó mirando la gorra de Duo durante un prolongado momento. Heero fue consciente de los latidos de su corazón y del miedo que se le había agarrado al estomago. Mientras esperaba a que el sargento Matt sacase a Duo del coche y lo arrestara, le puso un brazo sobre los hombros y la mano de tal forma que le ocultase aun mejor el rostro.  
De repente, el sargento Matt guiño un ojo.

-Bueno, será mejor que los deje solos. Como ya he dicho, siento haberles interrumpido; pero este jovencito es un fugitivo. Aunque por supuesto, ustedes no tienen de que preocuparse, tanto la policía de Tokyo como la Interpol están haciendo todo lo posible por arrestarlo -la sonrisa del policía se amplió -Y aunque no lo hemos conseguido...

-¿Seguirán intentándolo? -pregunto Duo con voz débil.

-Así es.

Luego de decir eso, el sargento se alejo para alivió de Heero y Duo. Pero a Heero le pareció la oportunidad perfecta para sonsacarle información.

-¿Has leído sobre el caso de Duo Maxwell en los periódicos?

-No mucho, lo único que leo de los periódicos es el informe meteorológico.

Desilusionado, Heero asintió como si él tampoco leyera nunca un periódico. Después recogió los refrescos. Cuando salió del coche, lo rodeó y abrió la puerta de Duo que aun permanecía perturbado, Maya estaba haciéndoles señales con los brazos desde el jardín.

-¡Estamos ya listos para los fuegos artificiales! -gritó ella.

Heero le puso la mano en la espalda a Duo y lo condujo hasta un grupo de sillas de lona en el jardín, solo deteniéndose para poner los refrescos en la mesa. Cuando alcanzaron las sillas, Heero casi esperaba que alguien gritase: "¡Miren, es Duo Maxwell!". Sin embargo, Hasegawa puso en el hombro de Heero una velluda mano. Tan pronto como aquel gorila se aseguró de que Heero se sentara al lado de Duo, se volvió en su silla y lanzó una fulgurante mirada a sus hijos que estaban discutiendo como los niños que eran.

De repente, Duo en su asiento, se inclinó hacia delante y se echó a reír y Heero se maravilló de que pudiera mantener así la calma sometido a tanta presión como estaba.

Lentamente sus ojos se encontraron y durante un segundo, los sonidos y los participantes de la fiesta parecieron desaparecer.

Entonces, de la nada sonó una sirena. Duo se sobresalto como si hubieran prendido fuego bajo su silla. Heero se volvió a tiempo de ver que el sargento Matt encendía las luces del coche de policía. El vehiculo empezó a bajar por la calle; después dio la vuelta a la esquina y desapareció.  
Heero no se sintió muy aliviado, era solo una cuestión de tiempo que el chico que estaba sentado a su lado fuera a la cárcel. Seguía mirando pensativo en dirección a la carretera cuando oyó la voz de Duo.

-Perdona, .¿decías algo, Tsugumi-san?

Heero miró a las dos solteronas entradas en años que se habían sentado en frente de él y Duo. Ambas, Tsugumi y Asuza, estaban a punto de jubilarse cuando el consecionario Deiwa cerró.  
Tsugumi sonrió y alzando la voz, volvió a repetir lo que momentos antes no había llegado a oídos de Duo.

-¡He dicho que es estupendo que tú y Shuichi sean amantes! Los dos son muy guapos y se ven estupendamente bien juntos.

Duo plantó en su rostro una sonrisa tensa. Después, susurró entredientes:

-No puedo creer que Hasegawa le haya dicho eso. Aunque estoy seguro de que no lo cree. Todo el mundo sabe que no soy esa clase de chico.

Heero le lanzó una mirada de arriba a abajo.

-Al menos, todavía no.

Tsugumi no había oído el intercambio de palabras. Se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Bueno, .¿sabes lo que Azusa me dijo el otro día? -le pregunto a Heero.

Heero le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

-Me da miedo preguntarlo.

-Pues me ha dicho que el destino ha hecho que ustedes dos se conozcan y ese mismo destino hará que ustedes dos se unan.

-Ya basta, Tsugumi-san. Déjate de cuentos locos e irreales -dijo Duo empezando a hartarse de tanta casamentera que abundaba entre sus vecinas.

Heero se echó a reír. Entonces puso un brazo alrededor de Duo y le cubrió el hombro con la mano. Ojalá las cosas no fueran tan complicadas, se sentía tan bien con Duo y los vecinos... durante toda la semana había estado reflexionando sobre los motivos por los que siempre había antepuesto su carrera profesional a las relaciones personales, y sabía que se debía a no haber encontrado a la persona apropiada para él. Y ahora, de repente, se había encontrado con Duo Maxwell en la cocina de su casa y...

El repentino grito de Timmy lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Cuidado!

Heero volvió la cabeza, al instante siguiente se encontró cazando al vuelo la pelota de béisbol de Timmy, sin guante. La bola de piel le hizo un daño terrible.

-¡Se acabo el béisbol por esta noche! -gritó Hasegawa a su hijo -podrías haber roto una ventana.

-O mi mano -gruñó Heero.

Duo echó a reír e hizo un gran teatro cuando le examinó las manos para cerciorarse de que no se había roto un hueso.

-Has atrapado la pelota muy bien.

Tsugumi asintió a las palabras de Asuza y luego de intercambiar unas palabras mas se marcharon dejando a solas a Heero y Duo.

Duo se levanto de la silla y se tiro descuidadamente en el césped, Heero lo miro y decidido a acompañarlo se sentó muy cerca de Duo en el verde césped.

Heero solo se lamentaba de que el sargento Matt le hubiera estropeado la fiesta, ahora sabía que la policía estaba buscando a Duo por el vecindario.

Heero miro fijamente la hermosa cara de Duo y frunció el ceño. Los primeros días de la semana había oído el teléfono sonar, pero luego, al preguntarle a Duo, éste le había jurado que no había llamado nadie.

-He oído el teléfono -le había dicho Heero -¿Era él?

-¿Quien? -pregunto Duo.

-Él -Heero quiso contestar que su ex pareja, pero sabía a la perfección que Treize no sabía donde Duo se ocultaba, lo que significaba que no había ninguna ex pareja amenazándolo -Quienquiera que sea la persona que te está molestando.

Por fin, una oscura preocupación ensombreció las facciones de Duo y asintió.

-Sí, era él. Sé que todo va a salir mal.

Heero se había visto sobrecogido por un instinto protector, a pesar de ser consciente de que no podría esconderlo allí durante el resto de la vida. Zach Inaba había llamado ese mismo día; siguiendo las instrucciones de Heero, le había dicho a Duo que era de la agencia, y el trenzado con cautela, le había pasado la llamada a Heero. Según Zach, había montones de pruebas que incriminaban a Duo: llamadas telefónicas registradas y disquetes.

-Oye, Hee-chan -dijo de pronto Heero -Has salido de casa sin mí un par de veces esta semana.

Duo había salido sin que él se diera de cuenta y Heero estaba convencido de que había ido a reunirse con su cómplice. Pero esas veces Duo había regresado con leche, helado y galletas.

Duo arqueo las cejas.

-¿Y?

-Que soy tu guardaespaldas y no quiero que vuelvas a salir de casa solo.

-Esas veces solo he ido a comprar leche -protesto Duo -El supermercado queda solo a la vuelta de la esquina.

Duo se lo quedó mirando fijamente unos instantes antes de añadir:

-Está bien, puedes ir a todas partes conmigo. ¿Satisfecho? -le lanzó una rápida sonrisa.

Heero sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿A todas partes?

-A casi todas partes -respondió Duo sabiendo a lo que se refería Heero.

-No estoy del todo satisfecho, pero supongo que tendré que contentarme.

-Sí, temo que si.

Heero le sonrió.

-Por ahora.

Después, paseó la mirada hasta el centro de la acción de la fiesta. Había visto a Duo relacionarse con tanta gente aquel día... el matrimonio Hibari, Tsugumi y Asuza, Maya… se le encogió el corazón. Sabía que al final, se descubriría la verdad y él no iba a poder evitarlo.

Mirándolo intensamente a los ojos, Heero decidió que llegaría al fondo del asunto, que averiguaría lo que había pasado. Al día siguiente Duo tenía pensado ir a jugar playstation con los hermanos Timmy y Takeda, lo que significaba que estaría a salvo en la casa del señor Hasegawa. Entre tanto, él dejaría de jugar a ser guardaespaldas y empezaría a jugar a los detectives.

.-.

Zach Inaba vivía en un elegante edificio en el centro de Tokyo con mas aparatos de seguridad que la Casa Blanca: un botones, un conserje, un hombre delante de un panel de pantallas, cámaras de televisión en los pasillos y ascensores y un intertofono en la puerta del piso.

Heero pegó la cara a la cámara de seguridad.

-Te juro que soy yo, Zach.

Sonó el intertofono.

-¿Tienes tu carnet de identificación?

Heero suspiró y descolgó el auricular del interfono de la puerta.

-Sí, pero ¿no te parece que te estas poniendo un poco paranoico?

-Es el precio que se paga por hacer este trabajo durante años.

Heero suspiró y tal como se le había ordenado, plantó su carnet de identificación delante de la cámara.

Los cerrojos se descorrieron uno a uno, Heero contó siete. Cuando la puerta se abrió delante de Zach, Heero tenía casi miedo de entrar.

Zach, se hizo a un lado para permitirle la entrada. El investigador privado tenía treinta y pocos años de edad, cabello castaño rojizo algo largo y recogido en una coleta, unos brillantes ojos dorados y no era muy alto. Llevaba desgastados pantalones de jean y una camiseta en la que se leía: "¿Quien necesita amigos cuando uno tiene una computadora con internet?".  
Heero sacudió la cabeza al leer la estupida frase.

-Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo navegando en internet.

De pronto, la profunda risa de Zach resonó en el apartamento.

-Es posible. Vamos entra.

El interior era relativamente normal. Los techos eran altos y el espacio abierto y fresco. En un rincón había una cocina americana; en otro, unos escalones conducían a una bañera alzada en una plataforma y al resto del cuarto de baño.

-Sígueme -dijo Zach -Voy a enseñarte todo lo que tengo sobre Duo Maxwell.

El tono de Zach no parecía prometedor. Heero lo siguió y se sentó en una silla de director de cine; allí contempló la zona de trabajo de Zach que consistía en un escritorio de roble, una computadora y un mueble bastante viejo.

Zach le tendió el informe.

-Ahí esta todo. He conseguido acceder a los archivos de los señores Murayama y Takeshita, aparte de eso hice una copia de toda la contabilidad del ultimo año de los consecionarios Deiwa y Hyandi. Todo eso lo he hecho gracias a la valiosa ayuda de mi amada computadora.

Heero se lo quedo mirando.

-¿Es legal lo que has hecho?

Zach sonrió.

-¿Que te interesan mas, los métodos que uso o los resultados?

Heero frunció el ceño.

-Los resultados, claro esta.

-Entonces no preguntes.

Heero volvió la vista al informe; después lo hojeó. La mayoría eran columnas de cifras y también había contratos sospechosos.

-Básicamente -dijo Zach -SCAV esta lista para arrestar a varios ejecutivos, pero están esperando encontrar a Duo Maxwell. Cuando lo arresten, si no consiguieran hacerlo confesar, están dispuestos a hacer tratos con los otros implicados con el fin de que estos lo inculpen.

Heero miró los papeles referentes al consecionario Deiwa que había sido cerrado.

-¿Tienen pruebas contra el hombre que estaba al frente del consecionario Deiwa?

Zach asintió.

-Claro. También contra un tipo que dirige una compañía ensambladora de automóviles de lujo y contra unos cuantos más. Pero como te he dicho, no quieren arrestar a nadie hasta encontrar a Duo Maxwell. Él es el punto en común con todos los contratos ilegales.

Heero se quedó mirando los papeles. Por fin, decidió examinarlos luego mas detalladamente. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Zach lo estaba observando.

-¿Que?

-Vamos a ver si lo he entendido -dijo Zach -Duo Maxwell está viviendo en tu casa y utilizando tu nombre. Y cree que eres el guardaespaldas que ha contratado a través de una agencia. ¿Es así?

Heero asintió de mala gana.

-Sí, y hoy es mi día libre. Voy a subirme en un avión dentro de un par de horas para ir a ver a su abuela. ¿La ha interrogado alguien?

-No. Está algo mayor para ser testigo en el caso.

-Eso es una estupidez, es claro que ella seria una buena testigo, es obvio que solo ella conoce bien a su nieto.

Zach se lo quedó mirando y luego gruñó.

-Lo sabía, te gusta Duo Maxwell y ahora estas empezando a creer que es inocente.

-Es posible -dijo Heero alzando los hombros y frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues la evidencia dice que Duo Maxwell no es inocente y si quieres mas información te sugiero que vayas hacerle una visita a Treize Kushrenada.

.-.

**CONTINUARA... **


	4. capi 4

**IDENTIDAD ROBADA**

.-.

**Advertencia: **Este capitulo contiene escenas lemon, así que... ¡Disfrútenlo!

.-.

.-.

**CAPITULO 4**

.-.

La oficina de Treize era impresionante. Un enorme escritorio lacado en negro encima de una plataforma; detrás, unos ventanales del suelo al techo ofrecían una impresionante vista de la ciudad.

Cuando volvió la cabeza, vio a Treize Kushrenada entrar a la oficina.

-Siento haberlo hecho esperar.

Heero estaba de pie. Treize le estrechó la mano con firmeza. Se le veía rebosante de confianza en sí mismo e impecable. Sin embargo, Heero se sintió alerta. ¿O eran los celos? Lo más probable. Al fin al cabo, no soportaba la idea de ese hombre y Duo juntos. Heero empequeñeció los ojos cuando Treize se subió a la plataforma, rodeó el escritorio y se sentó.

-Por favor, siéntese -dijo Treize.

Cuando Heero se sentó, se dio cuenta de que no le quedaba más remedio que mirar ese hombre.  
"Este tipo, ahí arriba, se cree Dios", pensó Heero. Entonces se enfadó consigo mismo; aquella era una entrevista de trabajo, no personal. "No dejes que los celos te enturbien la mente, conserva tu objetividad".

-Kushrenada-san, le agradezco que haya accedido a verme a pesar de las prisas.

-Solo dispongo de unos momentos, pero me alegro de poder serle útil a un miembro de la prensa. Sobre todo, tratándose de alguien tan importante como usted -Treize le dedico una deslumbrante sonrisa -Leo su columna y me gusta mucho.

A Heero le pareció que Treize era demasiado amable.

-¿Que puede decirme de su relación con Duo Maxwell?

Treize se inclinó hacia adelante y miró a Heero a los ojos, como si tratara de decidir si confiar en él o no.

-Oh, todo este asunto ha sido terrible.

-¿Terrible?

-Aun lo amo. Quiero que vuelva, quiero que lo encuentren. Yo... -se le quebró la voz -No sé que hacer, adonde acudir...

Heero apretó los dientes.

-Kushrenada-san, .¿tenía usted alguna sospecha de que Duo Maxwell estuviera alterando precios?

Treize, nervioso se retocó la corbata.

-No, no, en absoluto.

Si mentía, lo hacía muy bien, pensó Heero.

-He recibido una nota anónima... -Heero arrastró la voz, preguntándose si eso conseguiría poner nervioso a Treize.

No. Treize arqueo las cejas con gesto inocente.

-¿Sobre Duo-chan? -preguntó con voz esperanzada.

-Sí. La nota dice que usted y él fueron cómplices y que usted al final traiciono a Duo, dejándolo solo con el problema.

-Oh, Dios, .¡eso es una falsedad! Yo jamás hice semejante cosa y si hubiera sabido que Duo lo estaba haciendo habría hecho todo lo posible por obligarlo a que dejara de hacerlo.

-Comprendo.

-Oh, yo creí que podría soportar esta entrevista, pero no puedo. Ya le he dicho a la policía todo lo que puedo decir. Espero que comprenda que este asunto es muy duro para mí. Duo era mi gran amor, mi mayor tesoro, yo confiaba tanto en él...

Heero se levantó y dejó su tarjeta encima del escritorio de Treize.

-Ese es mi numero de teléfono en el trabajo, llámeme si quiere. Aunque ahora no estoy allí, llamo para recoger los mensajes que me han dejado.

Cuando Heero se dio la vuelta, se encontraba completamente desilusionado. O el corazón de Treize había sido destrozado por un delincuente trenzado... o Treize era el mejor mentiroso que Heero había visto en su vida.

.-.

-¿Has dicho que has venido desde Tokyo para decirme que vas a casarte con mi nieto?

No era eso lo que Heero había dicho.

-Helen-san, eso no es...

-Llámame abuela -la potente voz de la abuela contrastaba con su pequeño cuerpo -Ya somos casi de la familia.

-Pero Hel... abuela... -Heero se interrumpió, Helen Maxwell era la persona mas imposible que había conocido en su vida.

Estaba sentada en un sillón. Las manos reposaban angelicalmente en su regazo. Tenía la boca sensual de Duo y los mismos ojos azul-violetas; el cabello, teñido, tendía mas a naranja que a castaño; y solo la arrugada piel indicaba que se acercaba mas a los ochenta que a los setenta.

-Bueno -una sonriente pelirroja, en cuya tarjeta de identificación se leía "Meiko", dijo desde la puerta -Supongo que los puedo dejar solos...

Al principio, Heero pensó que a la mujer le había preocupado dejar a la abuela con un desconocido; después, se dio de cuenta que Meiko intentaba protegerlo a él. Perplejo, notó la mirada punzante que la abuela clavó en la mujer.

-Antes de irte, .¿podrías hacerme un mínimo favor? -dijo la abuela.

-¿Que? -pregunto Meiko tragando saliva.

-¡Prométeme que no vas a volver nunca!

Meiko lanzó una desesperada mirada a Heero.

-Por favor, Helen-san, estoy haciendo todo lo posible porque se sienta cómoda y para mi es un placer servirle y ayudarla.

La abuela volvió la cabeza hacia Heero.

-¿Has visto como me trata esta enfermera? -sus violáceos ojos empequeñecieron -¡Estoy segura de que el folleto que le enviaron a mi pobre nieto era falso! "Hogar ancianos felices", .¡Ja! Si Duo hubiera visto este pequeño e incomodo sitio antes de firmar, jamás habría consentido dejarme aquí y menos con estas enfermeras antipáticas. Y ahora que ya le he dicho lo horrible que es esto, me va a llevar a Tokyo tan pronto como le sea posible.

-Helen-san, queremos que se sienta feliz aquí -Meiko se atrevió a comentar.

-¡Ni la madre Teresa sería feliz aquí!

Heero alzo los ojos. La reina de Saba habría sido feliz ahí. Esa residencia le estaba costando ha Heero una fortuna. Helen tenía su propio y bien equipado apartamento, aunque últimamente les estaba dando tanta guerra que el personal que la cuidaba había amenazado con trasladarla a una zona con asistencia permanente. Cada hora salía un minibús que llevaba a los residentes que quería al centro de la ciudad, a una bolera y los teatros locales. Se ofrecían otro tipo de servicios que incluían una piscina y salón de belleza.

-Esto no es una residencia, es un complejo turístico -murmuro Heero.

-Te he oído, jovencito -dijo la abuela cuando Meiko se marchó -Que sea vieja no significa que sea sorda.

-Puede que no este sorda, pero desde luego tiene un oído muy selectivo -replicó Heero.

Tras esas palabras, los ojos de la abuela mostraron respeto. Heero se alegró. No iba a permitirle que lo tratara como trataba a la pobre de Meiko. No le importaban los años de la señora, pero si ella seguía haciéndose la difícil él no dudaría en ponerla en su sitio.

-Bueno, entiendo perfectamente porque quieres casarte con Duo.

"Volvemos a lo mismo". Pensó Heero suspirando.

-He dicho que he venido aquí para hablar de su nieto, no para decirle que voy a casarme con él.

-¿Casarte con él? -repitió la abuela inocentemente -Perdóname por repetirme, joven, .¿pero no me has dicho ya que quieres casarte con él?

-No, yo...

Bruscamente, la abuela se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el televisor, donde tenía una foto de Duo.

-Bueno, supongo que te has pasado por aquí para que te enseñe las fotos de Duo cuando era pequeño.

-¿Que me he pasado por aquí? He dicho que he tomado un avión...

-¿Que tienes gripe? .¡La peor gripe es la de verano!

Heero suspiró.

-Escuche, Helen-san.

-Abuela, .¡te digo que me llames abuela! -lo corrigió la anciana.

-Escuche abuela, no he venido para ver fotos de cuando...

-No te preocupes, empezaremos con las del colegio -la abuela señaló una foto enmarcada que estaba al lado del control remoto del televisor -Esa es una foto de tu futuro esposo el primer día de colegio. Y ahí esta en una representación teatral...

Heero se inclinó hacia adelante.

-¿Hizo de cenicienta en esa obra?

-Si, debido a su cara hermosa y su larguisimo cabello, a él casi siempre lo escogían para representar los papeles femeninos. Mi Duo es tan hermoso y talentoso que siempre se lleva todos los aplausos y felicitaciones.

Mientras Heero pasaba las hojas del álbum, comenzó a fruncir el ceño. Duo realmente había sido un niño hermoso, sonriente y adorable. Al ver a Duo luciendo angelical en esas fotos, recordó la expresión de dolor de Treize y se pregunto que tan angelical y bueno era realmente Duo.

Heero se había ensimismado tanto viendo el álbum que, cuando levantó la cabeza y vio la hora que marcaba el reloj de pared, se quedó boquiabierto. Iba a perder el avión si no se daba prisa. Al mirar en dirección a la abuela, se encontró mirando a un armario vacío lleno de perchas colgadas y una maleta en el suelo en la que la abuela estaba metiendo su ropa rápidamente.

-¿Qué esta haciendo? -preguntó Heero con voz débil.

-¿Que crees tú que estoy haciendo?

-¿Las maletas?

-Evidentemente. Y si sigues haciendo observaciones tan tontas, jovencito, puede que decida que no eres lo suficientemente inteligente para casarte con mi nieto. Duo es un genio -la abuela se volvió de cara a él -Has dicho que habías venido para llevarme a Tokyo, .¿no?

-Yo no he dicho semejante cosa. Por favor comprenda que...

-Mi nieto esta en Tokyo, .¿verdad? -una sombra de terror cruzó las facciones de la abuela -¿O es que le has hecho algo a mi nieto?

-No, nada de eso.

-En ese caso, no veo que problema hay para que me lleves con él.

Heero se limitó a suspirar mientras la abuela continuaba haciendo la maleta. Se le encogió el corazón cuando la vio saltar ágilmente por encima de la maleta antes de cerrarla.

Entonces, la abuela se enderezó.

-Bueno, ya puede sacarme de este pozo inmundo. No permitiré que me deje abandonada aquí.

-No voy a dejarla abandonada en un pozo inmundo -declaro Heero -Voy a dejarla aquí, en este bonito lugar.

-Tú no me vas a dejar en ninguna parte -lo corrigió la abuela -Será mejor que me lleves la maleta, joven, porque soy demasiado mayor para llevar peso.

Después de agarrar su bolso, la abuela se plantó delante de él. Quizás siempre había sido baja de estatura o quizás se había encogido con la edad; en cualquier caso, tuvo que doblar el cuello en un ángulo imposible para lanzarle una furiosa mirada. Se la veía fuerte y al mismo tiempo, frágil.

-No puedo -dijo Heero.

Entonces intentó desesperadamente ignorar el temblor de los labios de aquella mujer y las dos enormes lágrimas que asomaron de sus hermosos ojos violetas.

-Por favor -susurró la abuela.

¿Cómo era posible que una minúscula anciana pudiera con él?

-He dicho que no -respondió Heero también en un susurro.

-No soporto las excursiones en minibús -comentó ella apesadumbrada -Ni los centros comerciales, ni las manicuras...

-¿Que la pondría contenta?

-Ver a mi Duo -contestó ella ahogando un sollozo.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! -exclamo Heero en un murmullo -Esta bien, abuela, no se preocupe. No puedo llevarla hoy, pero le juro que volveré por usted.

.-.

-Oh, no... -murmuro Duo al teléfono.

Uno de los tirantes de la camiseta le resbaló del hombro dorado por el sol.

-¿Es él? -le pregunto Heero en un susurro.

Duo se puso un dedo debajo del tirante y se lo coloco en su sitio.

-No -le respondió el trenzado en un susurro.

Bien, siempre que la persona que había llamado no lo estuviera amenazando, no le importaba su identidad. Al menos, eso era lo que Heero se dijo a sí mismo. Fingiendo indiferencia, se abanicó con una mano y luego se la llevó a la cabeza, echándose hacia atrás el cabello. Un segundo después se sacó la camisa de debajo de los pantalones y se la desabrochó.  
Bien, ya estaba más fresco. Y Duo se había fijado en su pecho desnudo. "De acuerdo, estas posando para él". Se echó hacía atrás para poder ver mejor al trenzado, luego metió el dedo pulgar de una mano por debajo de la cinturilla del jean y después lanzó a Duo una rápida sonrisa.

Duo se la devolvió y a continuación, se recogió un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, con un gesto que a Heero le pareció que era una invitación a besarlo. De repente, el rostro de Duo palideció.

-¿Quieres decir que lo dejaron entrar sin mas?

"¿A quien?" Se pregunto Heero mientras se enderezaba en su asiento. Ojalá no estuviera tan cansado del vuelo. Por supuesto, durante la cena, le había dicho a Duo que había pasado el día en Akihabara mirando algunos electrodomésticos. Duo no dió muestras de creerle de a mucho, pero al final no le dijo nada.

Por ahora lo que mas le interesaba a Heero era saber con quien hablaba Duo.

-¿El hombre? .¿Estas segura? Y luego ¿que? .¡NO!

De repente, Duo se quedó mirando a Heero. Entonces cubrió el auricular con una mano y le susurró:

-Shuichi, quiero hablar en privado.

En vez de marcharse, Heero se levantó y se colocó a su lado. Se apoyó en el mostrador de la cocina tan cerca de Duo que pudo oler el aroma de la colonia de él, mezclado con el olor de los filetes que había hecho a la plancha.

Duo lo miró boquiabierto. Heero se cruzó de brazos. Duo quería que saliera de la cocina y Heero lo sabía, pero eso significaba que la conversación debía ser importante.

Quizás fuese un banquero que quería hablar con el trenzado sobre sus cuentas en el extranjero.  
Heero parpadeo al oír la voz de la abuela por el auricular. Hablaba en voz alta y ahora se sorprendió de no haberla oído desde la silla. ¿En serio le había jurado a la abuela que volvería por ella para sacarla de allí?. A veces Heero se odiaba a sí mismo.

Al parecer, Duo había dejado de intentar que aquella conversación fuera privada.

-¿Como era?

Durante la larga pausa que siguió, Heero contuvo el aliento. ¿Y si la descripción de la abuela lo identificaba? Bajó los ojos. Llevaba la misma ropa con la que había ido a visitar a la abuela y para colmo la anciana sabía que él había ido desde Tokyo, a pesar de que no le había dado su nombre.

-¿Abuela? -dijo Duo.

-Lo único que se es que dijo iba a casarte contigo -gritó la abuela.

-Por favor abuela, intenta recordar su aspecto -le pidió Duo agarrando el auricular con fuerza.

-¡Como voy a saberlo!

Duo miró nervioso a Heero. Posiblemente creía que el misterioso visitante de su abuela era alguien de la Interpol o de la SCAV.

Cuando el tirante de la camiseta volvió a bajarse, Heero se lo colocó. Le encantó la caricia de aquella sedosa piel, pero Duo ni lo notó.

-Abuela, dime, .¿tenía el pelo castaño?

-Es posible.

-¿Y ojos azules?

-No lo sé. Puede ser.

Duo debía sospechar que Treize se había presentado ante su abuela, pensó Heero aguzando el oído con el fin de enterarse de lo que decía la abuela, que ahora había bajado la voz.

-No llevaba las gafas puestas -gritó la abuela de repente -No quería que tu novio pensase que estoy ciega y sorda. Pero recuerdo que... sí, era guapo.

-Oh, abuela -gimió Duo -Sabía que no debía haberte dejado allí.

-¡Desde luego que no deberías haberlo hecho!

-¿Tan mal estas de verdad?

Al darse de cuenta de que había abierto la boca para protestar, Heero volvió a cerrarla. Lo mas seguro es que a la abuela le estuvieran pintando las uñas de los pies mientras hablaba con Duo. O quizás estuviera tomando un baño de espuma.

Se oyeron sollozos al otro lado de la línea. Después, la abuela gimió:

-No, no te preocupes por mí, en serio que no estoy tan mal. Es sólo que dan tan poca comida... me parece que estoy adelgazando un poco. Si quieres que te diga la verdad, me estoy consumiendo como una vela. Y esa Meiko, esa enfermera, es...

-¿Es que, abuela?

-Llevó a ese desconocido a mi apartamento.

-¿El hombre que te dijo que era mi novio? -preguntó Duo empequeñeciendo los ojos.

-Si. Y podría haber sido cualquiera, Duo.

Pero no era cualquiera, era él, Heero. Y ver la expresión angustiada de Duo hizo que se sintiera mas culpable que nunca. Sin duda, Duo pensaba que Treize había ido a la residencia para interrogar a su abuela. Por supuesto, eso significaba que no estaba en contacto con Treize, lo que supondría que no sentía nada por él.

-Tienes razón -murmuro Duo con voz suave -podría haber sido cualquiera.

-¡Cualquiera! -repitió la abuela -Estuvo registrando todas mis cosas... las fotos, por ejemplo. ¡Y ahora tengo toda la ropa revuelta!

Duo lanzó un gemido.

-¿La ropa?

-Verás. Como dijo que se iban a casar, yo creí que había ido por mi para llevarme a la boda.

La voz de Duo adquirió un tono de enfado.

-Te prometo que te sacare de ese horrible lugar aunque sea lo ultimo que haga en mi vida. Abuela, tienes que aguantar un poco mas, solo un poco. Sé que es duro, pero te quiero, abuela. Y te prometo que iré allí por ti. ¿Estas bien? .¿De verdad?

Se hizo una prolongada pausa. Después, con voz de disgusto la abuela dijo:

-Sí, supongo que sí. Mana, mi vecina va a venir esta noche para ver una película conmigo. Y mañana vamos a ir en el minibús por ahí.

-Te quiero, abuela.

-Y yo te quiero mas que a nada en el mundo -respondió la abuela.

Unos segundos después, Duo marcó otra vez el teléfono del lugar donde estaba su abuela para presentar una queja contra Meiko. Por fortuna, Meiko estaba tan disgustada que la descripción que dio de Heero no fue mejor que la de la abuela.

Duo colgó el teléfono dando un golpe.

-Ha ido un hombre a ver a mi abuela. ¡Esa horrible Meiko ha dejado a mi pobre abuela a solas con él!

Heero se quedo mirando a Duo, quería con desesperación defenderse a si mismo y a Meiko. Pero no, iba a conseguir escribir su articulo. Siempre lo conseguía. A pesar de las lagrimas de ira de Duo.

Heero hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, susurró:

-Ven aquí, Hee-chan.

Y lo estrecho contra su pecho. Un segundo después Duo descansaba sobre su hombro mientras murmuraba incoherentes palabras.

Abrazándolo, Heero sintió la seguridad de que un chico como Duo no podía cometer un delito serio. Sin embargo, también sabía que su reacción se debía a la proximidad, al roce de aquella camisa de algodón contra su pecho y a ese calido aliento que le tocaba el cuello.

"Sí, mi razonamiento es físico, no lógico. Y si tienes mas dudas, habla con Zach otra vez".

A pesar de lo cual, mientras lo acunaba, tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de decirle que su abuela estaba bien y que él no era un guardaespaldas de verdad. Quiso decirle que era Heero Yuy y que estaba loco por él. Pero estaba Zach. Y si Zach decía que Duo era culpable, debía serlo. Treize también se había mostrado muy convincente.

Y la angustia de Duo se aplaco y sus palabras se tornaron más coherentes.

-La abuela esta imaginando cosas -Duo alzó sus violáceos ojos que brillaban como amatistas -No sé quien ha ido a verla, pero la abuela ha empezado a mezclar cosas y... como quiere que me case, se ha inventado un novio. En serio yo creía que había llevado a mi abuela a una buena residencia -murmuro Duo -Después de ver el folleto y hablar con ellos por teléfono, me pareció estupenda; además es muy cara.

Duo tenia razón en eso, Heero parpadeó al pensar en las mensualidades que él estaba pagando.

-Quizás el sitio no este tan mal como ella lo pone.

-La abuela no me mentiría -dijo Duo defendiendo a su abuela.

-Bueno, quizás solo este exagerando un poco.

-¿Lo crees en serio? -pregunto Duo arqueando sus cejas.

-Sí.

Duo pareció aliviado.

Un ruido estruendoso los asustó. Heero se volvió inmediatamente en la dirección del ruido. Al ver los cristales rompiéndose, agarró a Duo, lo hecho al suelo y le cubrió el cuerpo con el suyo. Por debajo de la mesa vio una lluvia de vidrio caer en el suelo.

-¿Que diablos esta sucediendo? -pregunto Duo lleno de terror.

-Creo que ha sido un disparo. He estado en zonas asoladas por la guerra y he oído unos cuantos.

Al parecer, la persona que había amenazado a Duo lo había hecho en serio. Heero aguzó el oído en el silencio... hasta que algo empezó a rodar por el suelo en su dirección.

-Una bomba -murmuró Heero.

De repente, Duo alzó un brazo por encima de la cabeza y agarró el objeto.

-Siento decírtelo, Shuichi, pero creo que parece mas una de esas pelotas de baseball de Timmy Tooru que una bomba.

Heero lanzo un gruñido.

-Y yo que creía que te estaba salvando la vida.

-Por lo menos intenta ver el lado bueno.

-¿Cual es ese?

-Aun puedes besarme.

-Que te bese, .¿eh? -dijo Heero abrazándolo fuertemente.

Y entonces lo hizo. Con ardor, con pasión. Profundamente hasta que el trenzado se agitó bajo él y dijo:

-Será mejor que nos pongamos de pie.

-¿Por que?

-Porque es ahora o nunca.

-Voto porque sea nunca -dijo Heero sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Si algún día llega el momento de que sea nunca, serás el primero en saberlo -murmuro Duo.

-Más te vale.

Pero no pudo ser el momento porque, desde afuera, Timmy Tooru gritó:

-Se lo juro, Hee-chan, le pagaré el cristal de la ventana en cuanto pueda.

.-.

Heero abrió un ojo. Deathscythe le devolvió la mirada. Cuando Heero intentó quitárselo de encima, el gato le clavó las uñas en el pecho. Heero gruño.

-¿Por que no duermes con Duo?

Con una adormilada risa, se corrigió a si mismo:

-No, .¿por que no me voy yo a dormir con Duo?

Heero cerró los ojos para protegerse de la luz de la mañana y se imaginó acariciando la suave piel de Duo. Kamisama era testigo de que había hecho muchas cosas en su vida, pero nunca había hecho el amor con alguien de su mismo sexo. Y le encantaban las experiencias nuevas.  
Supuso que tendría que tener mucho cuidado en el momento de la penetración, pero le pareció bien... porque quería que Duo olvidase al hombre que quería hacerle daño.

-Se sincero, Heero Yuy, lo que quieres es que Duo olvide a todos los hombres, tanto si le hacen daño como si no.

Un medio suspiro medio gemido se escapó de sus labios. Quizás uno de estos días decidiera encontrarse con el trenzado en la ducha.

Duo se sonrojaría, pero pasearía los ojos por su cuerpo. Y él le permitiría mirarlo. Y hasta le permitiría acariciarlo... hasta agonizar.

Casi veía las gotas de agua cayéndole por la piel, siguiéndolas con los ojos desde sus mojados cabellos largos hasta los bronceados hombros... le quitaría el jabón de las manos y muy despacio le enjabonaría el pecho, los brazos, los muslos...

-No -murmuro Heero.

No, lo mejor sería hacer el amor en la cama después de hacer algo normal, como cenar. Duo le tomaría la mano y diría: "¿Te acuerdas que te dije que serías el primero en saberlo si llegaba el momento de nunca?".

Y él contestaría: "Sí".

Y Duo continuaría: "Bueno, pues ese momento ha llegado".

Y a su vez él diría: "No lindo trenzado, el momento que ha llegado es por siempre jamás".

-Buena frase -murmuró Heero felicitándose.

Sí, Duo Maxwell despertaba el poeta que había en él. El problema era que no se trataba solo de una frase, lo deseaba de verdad. No aguantaba mas, estaba completamente excitado.  
Quizás debiera ir a su habitación en ese mismo momento y no esperar más. Sí, un plan perfecto. ¿Por que no se le había ocurrido antes?

Heero se levanto de la cama, se puso la bata y salió al pasillo con Deathscythe siguiéndole los talones.

Iba a decirle a Duo como se sentía, decidió Heero entrando en el cuarto de baño para cepillarse los dientes y lavarse la cara. Iba a decirle al trenzado que lo había pasado muy bien ayudando en el bingo aquella semana, que le había parecido muy guapo al verlo leyéndole a los niños en la biblioteca, que no le había importado ayudarlo a quedarse al cuidado de las niñas de Maya ni tampoco ayudarlo a sujetar a Deathscythe mientras le ponían las vacunas. Heero se había sentido necesitado durante toda la semana y eso lo había enternecido. Se había sentido... como enamorado.

Muy bien, incluso quizás le dijera eso a Duo y después le diría al trenzado que si no hacían el amor en ese mismo instante, llamaría a un psiquiatra para que le curase el trauma.

Le diría: "Duo, ten compasión de mi, estoy agonizando. Me duele mi..."

-No, eso no. Si digo eso, Duo podría pensar que estoy en celo. -murmuro Heero.

Heero estuvo a punto de pronunciar su verdadero nombre en voz alta, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo.

-¿Hee-chan? -dijo después de llamar a la puerta de su habitación.

Al no obtener respuesta, Heero la abrió. El dormitorio estaba vacío y la cama hecha. Según el reloj, era mucho mas tarde de lo que él había supuesto. ¿Estaría abajo? Se lo imaginó en la cocina y él besándolo lentamente, haciéndolo retroceder hasta la mesa...

Y Duo le susurraría con voz apasionada: "Hazme el amor, Shuichi".

"¿Aquí y ahora?" le preguntaría Heero con voz suave y tierna.

Duo asentiría y entonces él lo tumbaría encima de la mesa, se colocaría encima del trenzado y...

Abajo, se cerró una puerta. Heero volvió a la realidad. Duo estaba en la cocina, o había estado en la cocina. Heero cruzo el dormitorio y se asomó a la ventana. ¡¡Duo se estaba marchando!!  
Al ver la parte trasera de su amado BMW asomando por la puerta del garaje, Heero corrió a su habitación y agarró la ropa que encontró a mano. No estaba dispuesto a dejarlo escapar. Zach lo había vuelto a llamar, esta vez para sugerirle que Treize Kushrenada podía haber sido el cómplice de Duo y que se había vuelto contra el trenzado después. Sin embargo, quizás Duo hubiera roto la promesa que le había hecho a Heero de decirle siempre adonde iba porque estaba a punto de acudir a una cita con Treize. Al fin y al cabo, Duo sospechaba que el visitante de su abuela era Treize.

-No lo pierdas de vista -se gruño Heero a sí mismo mientras bajaba las escaleras al tiempo que se abrochaba unos pantalones vaqueros cortos, se metía la billetera en el bolsillo y se ponía unos zapatos deportivos.

¡Pero era demasiado tarde! Tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que lo motivaba era el deseo de descubrir la verdad y no los celos, Heero salió a la calle a tiempo para ver su BMW dando la vuelta a la esquina.

-Y no ha soltado el pedal del embrague -murmuro de mala manera Heero.

Pues estaba decidido a encontrarlo. También iba a descubrir si era inocente o culpable. De ese modo sabría que clase de chico era con el que se iba a acostar.

Heero miró a su alrededor desesperadamente, entonces, vio a Timmy aproximándose a él montado en su bicicleta. Heero le hizo un gesto con la mano para que aminorase la velocidad. Y cuando Timmy frenó, Heero puso las manos en el manubrio.

-Necesito tu bici -dijo Heero.

El niño de 11 años empequeñecio los ojos y arrugo la nariz.

-Bueno... supongo que te la puedo alquilar.

Heero lanzo un gruñido.

-Todavía me debes la ventana de la cocina.

Timmy encogió los hombros.

-Podemos negociar el precio.

-De acuerdo -Heero saco su billetera y plantó un billete de 500 yenes en la mano de Timmy -Toma este billete, ahora no tengo tiempo para discutir.

Un segundo mas tarde, Heero trataba de avanzar en esa bicicleta tan pequeña para él.

A sus espaldas, Timmy gritó:

-Yo habría aceptado 100 yenes, Shuichi-san.

Fue la única vez que Heero consideró seriamente asesinar a un niño de 11 años.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, Heero encontró su BMW aparcado delante de la biblioteca local.  
Debería haberlo imaginado. Lanzó un suspiro, pensando que quizás debiera empezar a confiar en Duo. Al menos, en las cosas pequeñas. En fin, lo mejor seria entrar e invitarlo a desayunar.  
"Piénsalo mejor, Heero"

Primero, lo mas seguro era que Duo quisiera ya almorzar. Segundo, era consciente de que su aspecto no era nada respetable. Los boxers, un regalo de su amiga Relena, asomaban por debajo de los pantalones cortos; llevaba unos zapatos deportivos bastante gastados e iba montado en una bicicleta de niño. Además, tenía el pelo revuelto y cara de pocos amigos.

Heero desmonto y miró a su alrededor, luego se dirigió hacia la puerta. Detrás del mostrador, había una mujer de aspecto matriarcal con el cabello gris recogido en un moño. Sus gafas, colgadas de una cadena, reposaban sobre una blusa de un blanco inmaculado. Se las puso y miró a Heero. Él sonrió. Había dos salas conectadas, en una de ellas vio la chaqueta de Duo, colgando del respaldo de una silla.

La "dama de hierro" parecía tan escandalizada por lo que veía que Heero se sintió obligado a explicar:

-He venido a ver a mi...

¿Que era para él Duo? .¿Una victima? .¿Un futuro amante? .¿El hombre que lo enviaría a la cárcel? Se decidió por...

-Amigo.

La bibliotecaria arrugo la nariz y dio muestras en su rostro de que no le creía que Hee-chan fuera amigo de él.

Pero ignorándola y dejándola con la boca abierta, Heero giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la silla de Duo. Justo cuando vio su mesa llena de artículos sobre los consecionarios Hyandi y Deiwa, divisó a Duo. Volvía de unas estanterías, la nariz pegada aun libro. El trenzado no lo había visto. Estupendo, pensó Heero retrocediendo. Quería enterarse de que estaba haciendo Duo, pero no quería que se enterase de que lo estaba vigilando. Lo mejor sería subirse a una de las espalderas del muro exterior de la biblioteca por la que subían las plantas enredaderas con el fin de espiarlo por la ventana a sus espaldas.

Sintiéndose como Indiana Jones, Heero dejó la bicicleta de Timmy apoyada contra un muro y trepó la espaldera. Después de unos momentos, consiguió anclar uno de sus zapatos en un palo cubierto por los tallos espinosos de un rosal, el otro lo apoyó en el sillín de la bicicleta. Al estirarse hacia la ventana, Heero intentó no mirar abajo, al laberinto de rosas y se agarró al dintel de la ventana.

-¿Que estoy haciendo? -murmuro para si.

"Olvídate de tu precaria posición y concéntrate". En uno de los cuadernos de Duo, vio escritas la palabra "Hilde" y dos números telefónicos que Heero memorizo. Esa investigación que Duo estaba llevando a cabo ¿Demostraba que era inocente y que estaba intentado limpiar su nombre?

"No avives tus esperanzas, Heero". Pero en contra de su voluntad, la trenza de Duo llamó su atención. Él se moría de las ganas de tocar aquel largo cabello castaño que brillaba con los rayos del sol matutino. A veces soñaba despierto que Duo se soltaba sensualmente la trenza y dejaba que todo su cabello suelto cubriera su espalda y parte de sus caderas. Entonces el procedía a acariciar cada hebra con dedos ansiosos y...Todo terminó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por estar distraído dejando volar su imaginación acabó tumbado boca arriba encima de los espinosos rosales. Durante un momento, Heero se limitó a cerrar los ojos mientras oía una sirena cada vez mas cerca. Respiró profundamente y esperó a sentir el dolor. Al no sentir nada supuso que no se había roto la espalda. Abrió los ojos y gruño. Encima de donde se encontraba se abrió la ventana.

La dama de hierro asomó la cabeza. La sirena se oyó muy cerca, casi al mismo volumen que el grito de la dama de hierro:

-¡Al ver a ese hombre me di cuenta de que no tenia buenas intenciones!

La cabeza de Duo apareció al lado de la de la dama de hierro. Sus ojos se fijaron en los boxers que asomaban por los pantalones cortos y sus labios se torcieron.

-Parece un... un...

-Delincuente -dijo la dama de hierro -Menos mal que he llamado a la policía.

Heero parpadeó. Seguía tumbado encima de los rosales. ¿No podían mostrar un poco de compasión? Además, si la policía lo interrogaba, descubrirían que no era un guardaespaldas llamado Shuichi.

-Hee-chan -grito desesperadamente Heero -Por favor, dile a esa mujer quien soy.

Al tratar de incorporarse, sintió espinas en la espalda, pero supuso que podría haber sido peor. Podría haberse caído encima de un cactus.

Duo y la dama de hierro siguieron mirándolo. Por fin, Duo dijo:

-Lo siento, pero no lo he visto en mi vida.

Heero, con un gran esfuerzo, consiguió sentarse:

-Pero...

-No se mueva -gritó la dama de hierro.

Heero ignoró la orden, moviéndose lo suficiente para ver a Maki Hibari. A pesar de estar visiblemente embarazada, la oficial de policía se acercaba a él enfundada en su uniforme azul y con un arma en la mano.

-¡Si se mueve, dispararé! -grito Maki.

Estupendo, Maki no sabía quien era él.

-Nos habríamos conocido en la fiesta que dio Maya, pero tu estabas trabajando -dijo Heero razonablemente -Soy amigo de Hee-chan. Yo...

-Estas arrestado.

.-.

-Ay -dijo Heero.

Tenía el torso doblado hacia adelante y se agarraba al lavabo mientras Duo le curaba las heridas con alcohol y algodón. Mientras sonreía, Duo paseo los ojos por su ancha y desnuda espalda. A excepción de los puntos rojos causados por las espinas de las rosas, Heero tenía la piel suave y bronceada.

-Vamos, deja de quejarte.

-Es como si hubiera dormido en una cama de clavos.

-Te lo tienes bien merecido por espiarme.

-No te estaba espiando.

-Sí, además podría haber sido peor.

-Lo dudo, guapo -replico Heero.

-Podrías haberle arañado la bicicleta a Timmy o Maki podría haberte arrestado de verdad.

-Por favor -dijo Heero -Llego a ponerme las esposas y a meterme en ese coche de policía como un animal enjaulado antes que te apiadaras de mi y le dijeras quien soy.

-Eres un animal -Duo se echo a reír.

-Ten cuidado, chico listo, no vaya a ser que me de la vuelta y empieces a conocer mi lado animal.

-¿Es eso una amenaza o una promesa?

-Como me lo preguntes otra vez vas a enterarte.

Los hombros de Duo se sacudieron por la risa reprimida.

-Vamos, Shuichi, no seas tan rencoroso, después de todo le dije a Maki que no te arrestara.

-Aun no puedo creer que esa mujer llamara a la policía -confeso Heero sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Esa mujer se llama Akemi-san -le recordó Duo.

-Para mi se llama "Dama de hierro"

-Estate quieto -le ordeno Duo al aplicarle más alcohol.

-No quiero estarme quieto.

Duo suspiró... porque Heero estaba cooperando poco o porque tocarle la espalda lo estaba haciendo imaginar cosas. Pero estaba preocupado, no sabía si Heero había visto las notas que había escrito en el cuaderno. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que sospechara quien era?

Hasta ese día, se había olvidado de que tenía la caja de zapatos bajo la mesa del teléfono. Por supuesto, aunque Heero hubiera visto la foto del periódico, no lo habría reconocido, como tampoco lo hizo aquel policía de la otra vez. Duo frunció el ceño. Heero seguía sin revelar su propia identidad y el trenzado no tenía idea del motivo.

Se encontraban bien juntos. A veces, se le olvidaba quien era Heero, imaginaba que era Shuichi y que podrían llegar a tener una relación. Sin embargo, sabía que había algo detrás de los coqueteos de Heero. Sin embargo, si Heero sospechaba de su verdadera identidad, .¿por que no lo había entregado a la policía?

Duo solo esperaba poder seguir así un poco mas. Estaba seguro de que con algo mas de tiempo, podría limpiar su nombre y encarcelar al verdadero culpable.

El gemido de Heero lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Había vuelto la cabeza y lo miraba furioso.

-Jamás sospeche que fueras así.

-¿Que? -preguntó Duo arqueando las cejas.

-Que eres un sádico.

Sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo. Durante un segundo, Duo casi no pudo respirar. Esos ojos azules lo quemaron. Le lanzó una dulce mirada y luego alzó la bola de algodón.

-¿Te parece un látigo?

-Una cadena.

-No seas infantil, Shuichi -dijo Duo echándose a reír.

-Lo que pasa es que la victima de tus ataques es mi tierna espalda -dijo Heero torciendo la boca.

Duo volvió a centrar su atención en las heridas, bajando hasta la cinturilla de los boxers que asomaba por la cinturilla de los pantalones cortos.

-¿Que es lo que te hace tanta gracia? -pregunto en un gruñido Heero.

-Tu ropa interior -contesto Duo con los ojos fijos en el estampado de labios besando.

Heero volvió a lanzarle una mirada de advertencia volviendo la cabeza.

-No soy responsable del gusto de mi amiga Relena. Ella me los compro por el día de San Valentín.

-Puede que ella te los haya comprado, pero eres tu quien los lleva puestos -declaro Duo.

-Unos boxers son unos boxers -comento Heero encogiéndose de hombros.

En él no, pensó Duo.

-Bueno, digamos que algunos hombres los llevan mejor que otros.

El comentario había sido con la intención de coquetear, pero la voz le salió ahogada. De repente, se hizo un tenso silencio en el cuarto de baño, que Heero pareció llenar con su presencia, Duo oyó incluso la respiración de él. Cuando imagino los labios de Heero besándolo, los dedos le temblaron. Tomo aliento audiblemente, traicionando sus emociones y Heero volvió la cabeza.

Duo consiguió decir en un tono de eficiencia:

-Bueno, supongo que ya está -Duo cerró la botella de alcohol sonoramente y la dejó en el lavabo.

Entonces se agacho para tirar en la papelera la bola de algodón.

-¿Así que te gusta como llevo mis boxer?

Al enderezarse, una de las piernas de Duo rozo la de Heero, y una sensación de mareo amenazó con quitarle la respiración.

-Sí, los boxers son monos -consiguió decir el trenzado.

-¿Monos? -con una mirada, Heero le recordó que nada de lo que a él concernía era mono. Heero era todo un hombre, aunque era tierno, cariñoso y divertido. Duo sabía que esos poderosos muslos y brazos podían acabar rodeándolo sin querer soltarlo. Tragó saliva.

-Bueno, puede ser que "monos" no sea la palabra adecuada -concedió el trenzado mientras Heero se volvía de cara a él.

-Entonces, .¿cual es la palabra adecuada? -pregunto Heero con voz ronca.

Cuando Duo se encogió de hombros, Heero le apartó de la cara algunos mechones que se habían escapado de la firme trenza y que se adherían a sus sonrosadas mejillas. Y cuando le acaricio la garganta con los pulgares, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Duo tenía miedo a moverse, a respirar e incluso a mirarlo. Quizás fuera debido a las mentiras que los separaban. O quizás tuviera miedo de que Heero dejara de acariciarlo.

La voz de Heero sonó dura por el deseo, sus ojos estaban encendidos.

-Te deseo, Duo -dijo él en un susurro antes de fijar su mirada en los ojos de Duo -¿Quieres hacer...?

-¿Hacer el amor? -preguntó Duo en voz alta.

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo, pero no se como resulte todo ya que yo nunca lo he hecho con un hombre y no quiero lastimarte por culpa de mi ignorancia.

Duo trago saliva, tenía la garganta seca. Como si hubiera anticipado una caricia, sus pezones endurecieron debajo de la camisa de seda. Heero debió notarlo. Le acarició los labios con los suyos mientras, con los dedos, le irguió aun más los pezones con una ternura que Duo solo había imaginado en sueños.

-No hay problema -consiguió contestar Duo cuando Heero apartó el rostro del suyo -Yo confío en ti, se que serás cuidadoso y gentil.

-Créeme -le aseguro Heero volviendo a acariciarle los labios con los suyos -Seré muy gentil y suave contigo.

Duo sabía que así seria. Heero lo abrazo, envolviéndolo con los brazos mientras con los labios separaba los de él. Sin previo aviso introdujo la lengua profundamente, haciendo estallar el momento.

Tenía el cuerpo duro. El pecho desnudo. El beso, un dulce y salvaje tormento. No le estaba preguntando a Duo si quería hacer el amor, le estaba diciendo que lo iba a hacer. Cada caricia de la lengua, cada movimiento de los dedos en sus pezones lo estaban haciendo desearlo con ardor.

Luego de terminar el beso, Heero lo tomo de la mano y lo saco del baño para conducirlo hacia las escaleras.

-¿Sabes una cosa? no es así como imaginaba que iba hacerte el amor. Quiero decir que ninguna de mis fantasías empezaba por caerme encima de unos rosales.

-¿Así que has fantaseado conmigo? -pregunto Duo arqueando una ceja.

-Alguna vez que otra.

-¿Quieres contarme alguna de tus fantasías? -pregunto Duo adoptando tono de psiquiatra.

-Te contare las mías si tu me cuentas las tuyas.

Duo fingió parecer ofendido.

-¿En serio crees que tengo tiempo para tonterías semejantes como pasarme el día soñando con un hombre?

-Sí -Heero le dio un leve pellizco -Y no se trata de un hombre cualquiera, sino de mí.

-Hasta el momento, la realidad ha superado la fantasía -admitió Duo.

-Veamos... hasta el momento me has bañado la espalda con alcohol, pero espero que lo mejor este aun por llegar. -Comento Heero mientras entraban a la habitación y arrojaba suavemente a Duo sobre la cama.

Los labios enrojecidos y húmedos por los besos, se curvaron en una suave sonrisa seductora que enloqueció a Heero.

Separándose levemente de Duo, Heero le quito la camisa al trenzado y luego la tiró a un rincón de la habitación.

-Por fin te tengo donde quería tenerte.

-¿Donde?

-En la cama.

Duo suspiro fingiendo aburrimiento.

-Bueno, supongo que es un principio.

-Desde luego que es un principio -murmuro Heero retirando el pantalón del trenzado y acariciando con los ojos los calzoncillos negros que llevaba Duo.

"¿Por que te has enamorado de él, Heero?", se preguntó él. Al mirarlo ahora, sabía que eso era lo que le había pasado. ¿Debía confesarse? .¿Debía sugerirle hacer las maletas y huir a Francia? Intento convencerse de que dejar su carrera no le importaba mucho. Cada vez que miraba a Duo, quería dejar de escribir artículos y escribir poesía. Además, a su bohemia amiga Relena le encantaría tener un amigo fugitivo.

Heero suspiró. De una cosa estaba seguro: Si Duo y él se quedaban mucho mas tiempo en ese lugar, acabarían deteniéndolo. "Y no puedo vivir sin el trenzado".

-¿Que te pasa? -preguntó Duo.

Heero sacudió la cabeza.

-Desde el primer momento que te vi, te deseé. Quería tocarte, quería reír contigo... y besarte... y saborearte...

-Yo también te deseo mucho, Shuichi.

Heero lo miró a los ojos, diciéndole con estos lo que no podía decirle con palabras: que lo amaba con todo su cuerpo y toda su alma.

"Heero, le has estado mintiendo. Has tomado nota del mínimo movimiento que el trenzado ha hecho con el fin de entregarlo y escribir tu articulo".

Heero tragó saliva, tenía la garganta seca, seca de culpa. Había mentido y fingido por su articulo. Y todo el tiempo Duo creía que él era su guardaespaldas.

Relegando sus pensamientos, le quito con delicadeza los calzoncillos y con los ojos acaricio aquella palpitante y semi-erguida virilidad. Bajando la cabeza probo el sabor de aquella erección que apenas sintió el roce de su lengua se elevo en toda su longitud.

Inmediatamente Heero fue consciente de su propia erección. Mientras jugueteaba una y otra vez con el hinchado miembro de Duo, sus manos se desplazaron para tocar todo ese sublime cuerpo delgado que se le ofrecía tan generosamente.

Duo mantenía los ojos cerrados y empezaba a agitarse bajo las caricias de aquella boca. En los labios de Heero, su masculinidad se transformo en una palpitante y ardiente llama que suplicaba ser apagada. Con mucha lentitud Heero fue dejando aquel lugar para deslizarse muy despacio hacia arriba. Duo sintió que la longitud de la virilidad de Heero se deslizaba caliente, contra sus piernas mientras que el chico de mirada cobalto se detenía a prestarle atención a los endurecidos pezones.

Cuando Heero ya se hallaba besando una y otra vez los sensuales labios de su amante trenzado, este deslizo las manos por entre sus cuerpos hasta que se topo con el pantalón de Heero.  
La forma en que Duo lucho con la cremallera de los pantalones de Heero fue la indicación de que el trenzado no había tenido demasiados amantes. El contacto fue casi más de lo que Heero pudo resistir. El chico de la mirada cobalto se sentía lleno, pesado. Como si no pudiera contenerse. Como si estuviera a punto de estallar.

Tenía que poseerlo, tras quitarse rápidamente la ropa con la valiosa ayuda de Duo, Heero se dispuso a hacer precisamente eso. Antes de lanzarse sobre el cuerpo calido y delgado de Duo, Heero lo sentó y le ayudo a desatar la trenza, cuando el cabello quedo libre de ese amarre, se desparramo sobre la espalda de Duo, algunos mechones rebeldes se acomodaron en las mejillas cayendo suavemente por el pecho.

A Heero se le seco la boca ante esa visión. Duo se veía cien veces más sensual con el cabello suelto y su brillante desnudez lo hacía ver casi etéreo.

Sintiéndose como un león al asecho, Heero se abalanzo sobre Duo para capturar los labios del trenzado en un húmedo, duro y posesivo beso.

-Dios, yo necesito estar dentro de ti, Hee-chan. -susurró Heero mirando fijamente al trenzado que descansaba con expresión de satisfacción sobre la almohada.

Después, besándolo con indescriptible ternura, se coloco encima de Duo, después a su lado, sin dejar de besarlo, pero aun buscando una postura adecuada...

Sintió al trenzado ponerse tenso y noto que Duo debía estar pensando que aquello no iba a funcionar.

-No te preocupes, todo esta bien -murmuro Heero con besos tranquilizantes.

-No es verdad. -gruño Duo suavemente.

-Si, koi, ya veras -le aseguro Heero -Yo no se como hacerlo correctamente, pero soy un hombre paciente y se que podré encontrar la postura adecuada para los dos.

-Quizás esto funcione -murmuro Duo mientras se colocaba de espaldas a Heero y se apoyaba sobre sus manos y rodillas.

Heero con suma ternura se acomodo y hablo desde detrás del trenzado.

-Si, definitivamente esto funcionara -comento Heero con voz suave. La verdad es que se sentía demasiado nervioso, esta era la primera vez que poseería a un hombre y por eso no sabía desde que postura podía hacerlo de manera correcta, de manera que a Duo le gustase.

-¿Estas nervioso, Shuichi? -pregunto Duo sonriendo levemente al sentir las manos de Heero temblar al tocar sus caderas.

-No se si lo sabrás, pero no hago esto todos los días. Tengo miedo de hacer algo mal y que tu no sientas placer.

-Yo también estoy nervioso Shuichi, puede que no me creas pero yo tampoco hago esto todos los días.

-No importa, porque yo soy la clase de tipo que se conforma con un día sí y otro no. A menos que se me provoque, claro -contestó Heero antes de empezar a retirarle el cabello para besarle la espalda.

-¿Te estoy provocando? -pregunto Duo con voz sensual.

-Sabes que sí -susurro Heero deseando con toda su alma poder ver las expresiones que pasaban en ese momento por la cara de su trenzado. Esa posición era muy cómoda porque facilitaba la penetración, pero lamentablemente le impedía ver la cara de su amante.

Heero se concentro en besar los hombros y la espalda del trenzado, Duo temblaba imperceptiblemente al sentir los dedos de Heero moverse insistentes en su entrada. Cuando finalmente aquel lugar estuvo lo suficientemente listo, Heero lo penetro conteniendo la respiración. Durante un momento permaneció clavado dentro de Duo, dejando que ese cuerpo delgado que estaba frente a él se adaptara a esa repentina invasión. Duo gimió fuertemente y empujo aun mas hacia atrás su trasero al sentir las dimensiones de Heero invadir su estrechez. El trenzado arqueo la espalda deseando casi con lascivia sentirlo moverse dentro de él. Heero suspiró con suavidad ante los movimientos de Duo y sintió una extraña ternura al ver lo vulnerable y sumiso que se veía el trenzado en esa posición de "perrito".

Ocultando el rostro en la nuca de Duo, Heero tomo firmemente de la cadera al trenzado y entró en su cuerpo mas profundamente y lentamente empezó a moverse.

Guió a su trenzado con las manos, la voz y el corazón hasta que Duo encontró un ritmo, que, silenciosamente, acompasaba el suyo. Las mentiras que los separaban dejaron de importar. Con cada empujón agonizante, Heero se dio de cuenta de que lo único que importaba era el amor que se profesaban.

Alcanzaron juntos el clímax. Jadearon y gimieron al unísono, y compartieron su felicidad. Después, se quedaron en silencio, apartados del resto del mundo... porque ese momento era solo suyo.

Al cabo de un rato, Heero trató de no pensar en el momento en que tuviera que decirle la verdad. Y, de pronto, deseó no haber vuelto a su casa. Deseó no haber mentido nunca.

Porque lo quería tanto, quería muchísimo a ese baka trenzado... Y sabía que lo que debía hacer era entregarlo... y dejarlo marchar.

.-.

A través de la puerta de la rejilla de la cocina, Duo vio un radiante cielo completamente despejado.

-Ni una nube en el horizonte -murmuro Duo.

Si Heero no se despertaba mientras preparaba el desayuno, podrían tomarlo en la cama. Con un suspiro de satisfacción, se apretó el cinturón de la bata, se echó para atrás el cabello que aun permanecía suelto y que con cada movimiento se le venía a la cara. Busco entre las alacenas hasta que dio con el alimento del gato y después de llenarle el plato a Deathscythe comenzó a batir huevos en un cuenco. Oyó cantar a un pájaro y luego la puerta de un coche al cerrarse mientras ponía los huevos en la sartén; entonces, se volvió para sacar del tostador las dos tostadas que acababan de saltar. Sonrió lleno de felicidad al recordar a Heero haciéndole el amor. Ahora mas que nunca debía seguir buscando las pruebas que necesitaba para limpiar su nombre, así podría vivir feliz con Heero, ya que este lo amaba. Heero se lo había dicho la noche anterior.

"Te amo tanto, Hee-chan", le había susurrado Heero cuando se encontraban abrazados tratando de dormir.

Tarareando una canción, miró en dirección a la puerta y lanzó un gemido.

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí? -pregunto Duo, con sorpresa y terror en sus ojos violáceos.

Treize Kushrenada se lo quedó mirando desde el otro lado de la puerta de rejilla con mirada sarcástica y una sonrisa despectiva en su rostro.

.-.

**CONTINUARA...**


	5. capi 5

**IDENTIDAD ROBADA**

.-.

.-.

**CAPITULO FINAL**

.-.

Treize estaba tan guapo como siempre, sus ojos azules destacaban sobre la piel bronceada y el pelo rubio castaño. Pero ahora Duo sabía quien era realmente ese hombre, y el miedo, el odio y la ira se apoderaron de él. Entonces pensó en Heero.

-Estupendo -masculló Duo mirando en dirección a las escaleras. Si Heero bajaba, se vería metido en un buen lío.

-¿Es que te ha comido la lengua el gato? -pregunto Treize con voz aterciopelada.

-Mi lengua esta intacta, así que será mejor que te vayas.

Como Treize no se movió, Duo avanzó hacia él. Cuando se acerco a la puerta, vio el Ferrari rojo de Treize en la calle.

-¿No quieres invitarme a desayunar, Duo-chan? No está bien que los vecinos te vean hablando conmigo solo tapado con una bata tan corta e insinuante.

Duo lo ignoro y siguió avanzando, haciéndole bajar los escalones de la entrada.

-¿Cómo pude dejar que me engañaras como me engañaste?

La sonrisa de Treize no le llegó a los ojos.

-¿Así que no vas a invitarme a entrar? .¿Tienes miedo de que tu último amante te encuentre conmigo en la cocina?

-No sabes la suerte que tienes de que no te haya matado... todavía.

-Ah -murmuró Treize -Así que Heero Yuy es tu amante, .¿eh?

¿Que podía saber Treize sobre Heero y él?

-Tú no sabes nada sobre mis relaciones.

-Quizás sepa mas de lo que imaginas.

Duo sabía que debía estar acusándolo, haciéndole confesar que le había tendido una trampa. Pero en un repentino ataque de genio, dijo:

-Tú no sabes nada sobre mis relaciones. Eres incapaz de saber lo que es eso.

-Los de SCAV no estarían de acuerdo con lo que acabas de decir -Treize lo desafió -Me consideran un hombre de éxito en todo lo que hago.

-Sí, claro, eres el éxito en persona -y lo era, con su traje gris, sus cabellos perfectamente cortados y su rostro juvenil -Pero lo eres porque estas dispuesto a pasar por encima de lo que se ponga en tu camino.

Treize miró a Duo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Eres un maldito, Treize Kushrenada. ¡¡Me tendiste una trampa!!

-No me culpes de los delitos que has cometido tú.

La sonrisa de Treize estaba haciendo que le hirviera la sangre.

-Estamos solos. ¿Vas a mentir incluso cuando nadie puede oírnos?

-No estoy mintiendo.

-¡Hace unos meses, tus mentiras destruyeron mi vida! -estalló Duo -Y ahora, aquí estas, dispuesto a destruirla otra vez. ¿A que has venido? -le pregunto el trenzado en tono exigente -¿Como me has encontrado y que es lo que quieres?

Rápidamente, Treize cruzó la corta distancia que los separaba y lo arrinconó contra el poste de la barandilla de las escaleras de la entrada. El terror se apoderó de Duo. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que Treize era capaz de cualquier cosa. Incluso de estrangularlo.

Justo en el momento en que los dedos de Treize se cerraron alrededor su cuello, Duo abrió la boca para llamar a Heero a gritos. Y entonces, se imagino a si mismo diciendo: "Cariño, .¿podrías hacerme un pequeño favor? .¿Te importaría escribir una portada para el Japón Today explicándoles que me enamore de un psicópata que me tendió una trampa?"

Duo decidio mantener la boca cerrada. Pero tenía aun la mano de Treize en la garganta, podía respirar pero se sentía mareado.

-He venido porque quiero saber que es lo que le has contado exactamente -respondió Treize.

"Oh, no. Cree que Heero y yo estamos trabajando juntos para aclarar mi nombre".

-¿Que le he contado a quien?

-A Heero Yuy.

-¿A Heero?

-Si, Duo. Estas viviendo con él.

Duo se dio cuenta de que Treize tenía miedo. Y estaba perdido si no le seguía el juego y confesaba que Heero Yuy no lo estaba ayudando. Duo mantuvo la calma, pero Treize empezó a perder la paciencia.

-¿Que le has contado?

-¿Como me has encontrado? .¿Fuiste tú el tipo que fue a visitar a mi abuela a la residencia?

-No -Treize lo miró furioso -Tu amiguito Yuy, vino a verme a la oficina. También ha contratado un investigador privado, Zach Inaba, que lleva toda la semana siendo mi sombra. Sin embargo, no tengo idea de que es lo que saben. No puedo permitirme el lujo de tener mala prensa en el Japón Today, y tampoco puedo permitirme el lujo de dejar que Zach me siga a todas partes.

A pesar de que aquella mano le estaba apretando la garganta, Duo sintió un gran alivio. Las llamadas que Heero decía eran de la agencia debían ser de su investigador privado. Heero sabía quien era él y probablemente, había ido a ver a Treize para sonsacarle. A lo mejor incluso Heero tenía pruebas de su inocencia. Pero ¿por que no le había dicho que conocía su verdadera identidad?

-¿Me has oído?

Al oír el quedo gruñido de Treize, Duo volvió a la realidad.

-¿Que?

-He venido hacerte una oferta -dijo con arrogancia Treize.

-Creo que ya es un poco tarde.

-Es posible. Pero te voy a hacer una oferta de todos modos; tu te vas de la ciudad y yo no informaré a la policía de tu paradero.

-¡No puedo! Yo no he hecho nada malo, fuiste tú. Has arruinado mi vida, la mía y la de mi abuela. ¡Y ahora tienes la poca vergüenza de venirme con amenazas! .¡Aparta tu sucia mano de mi garganta!

Treize se la apretó mas. Duo jadeó.

-Tre.. Treize, estas loco, estas...

Duo comenzó a toser. Y entonces, de repente, apareció otra mano. Esta agarró a Treize por los hombros y tiró de él hacia atrás. Treize estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.

-Sal de aquí ahora mismo o te mato -dijo Heero.

-Voy a denunciarlo a la policía -amenazó Treize.

-Dado que ya sabías donde esta, .¿por que no has llamado a la policía todavía? -preguntó Heero desafiándolo.

El culpable silencio de Treize fue su confesión. Intentando recobrar algo parecido a su dignidad, se enderezó la corbata y se dirigió hacia su coche. Heero lo siguió para asegurarse de que no iba a volver a tirarse a la garganta de Duo. Después, Heero se quedó en el jardín delantero hasta verlo desaparecer. Duo suspiró de alivio. Todo había salido bien. Casi no podía creerlo.

Heero sabía quien era, y él y el investigador privado habían estado investigando a Treize Kushrenada. Una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro. Y luego su sonrisa se agrandó al notar que Heero solo llevaba los boxers puestos, unos estampados con corazones rojos; sin duda, otro de los regalos de su amiga Relena por el día de San Valentín.

-Todo va a salir bien -murmuró Duo.

Heero lo amaba y lo estaba ayudando a demostrar su inocencia. Ahora si podría reunirse con su abuela. Los de SCAV arrestarían a Treize. Y él con ayuda de un buen socio volvería a abrir la consecionaria Deiwa.

Heero se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia él.

-¡Oh, Heero! -exclamo Duo.

Y cuando se arrojó en sus brazos, Heero lo sujetó. Pero de pronto lo soltó.

-¿Heero? -pregunto Duo al verlo tan quieto.

Al ver ira en sus ojos cobalto, Duo se dio cuenta de su error. Heero había sabido que él era Duo Maxwell, pero no estaba enterado de que sabía que él era Heero Yuy.

Duo lanzó un gemido al verlo ponerse en marcha hacia el interior de la casa.

-¿Adonde vas?

Heero ni lo miro.

-A hacer tus maletas.

.-.

Heero sintió esos ojos violáceos en la espalda, aunque no se había vuelto. Sacó un juego de maletas del armario del pasillo. Una a una, las llevó a la habitación de Duo, las puso encima de la cama y las abrió. Después, abrió el armario del dormitorio y empezó a sacar la ropa de Duo.

-Son tus mejores maletas -dijo Duo a punto de estallar.

-No te preocupes, tengo un montón -Heero echó un puñado de camisas y pantalones en la cama.

Tan pronto como abrió el cajón de arriba del closet, Heero deseó no haberlo hecho. Se le secó la boca al fijarse en los boxers negros de algodón ordenadamente colocados.

Furioso, Heero cerró el cajón de un golpe. Se acercó a la cama, seguía sintiendo la mirada de Duo en él. Y también sabía que expresión debía mostrar su rostro, de angustia y de súplica.  
Si se volvía y lo miraba, estaba perdido. Tiró la ultima camiseta de mala gana en una maleta.

-Tal y como estas tratando a mi ropa, daría igual que la estuvieras metiendo en bolsas de basura.

-Como resulta que debo haber pagado por tu ropa, supongo que tengo derecho a tratarla como me de la gana -le dijo de manera desagradable Heero.

-Voy a devolverte lo que te debo... y con intereses.

Duo era peor que su amiga Relena, pensó Heero.

-No me hables con esa voz de mosquita muerta -dijo Heero -No lo soporto.

-Yo no te estoy hablando con voz de mosquita muerta.

Pero si lo estaba haciendo. Y el tono de súplica de Duo estaba haciéndole vacilar. Heero se agacho al suelo para recoger la ropa que se le había caído y entonces se dio cuenta, aunque tarde, de que había metido también en una maleta unos pantalones suyos y unos calzoncillos.

-¿Vas a venir conmigo? -preguntó Duo.

Heero le lanzó una rápida y dulce mirada.

-No, te lo dejo como recuerdo.

Y cuando metió el jean que Duo llevaba puesto el día anterior, se le encogió el corazón. Sin embargo, consiguió echarlo encima de su ropa interior.

-He dicho que voy a devolverte lo que te debo -repitió Duo alzando la voz. El pánico estaba haciéndose presa de él.

-No te molestes.

-¿Por que estas tan enfadado ? -protestó Duo.

Lentamente, Heero se dio la vuelta y luego avanzó hacia él.

-¿Que por que estoy tan enfadado?

Se inclinó sobre el trenzado, quería demostrar con ello que podía soportar su proximidad.

No podía. Se encontró recordando como habían hecho el amor la noche anterior. Aún sentía la sedosa caricia de los cabellos de Duo, sus gemidos de placer, el sabor dulce de su piel.

El labio inferior de Duo tembló. Heero apretó la mandíbula.

-Ni siquiera habías contratado a un guardaespaldas para protegerte de Treize, .¿verdad? Maldita sea, estaba convencido de que tu vida corría peligro.

-¡Y es verdad! -el sentimiento de culpa lo hizo enrojecer -Oh, Heero, de no haber sido por ti, Treize me habría estrangulado.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Cientos de veces Heero había imaginado a alguien intentando matarlo, lo había aterrorizado la idea de no estar a su lado para protegerlo.

-Pero si sabias quien era yo, .¿por que no sospechaste que yo también sabia quien eras tu?

-Por la llamada telefónica que, supuestamente, hiciste a la agencia. Fuiste muy convincente.

Antes de que Duo pudiera responder, Heero masculló una grosería y se acercó más a Duo, pegándolo al marco de la puerta.

-Dios mío, eres todo un mentiroso, Duo. No puedo creer como me has tomado el pelo. ¿Cómo crees que voy a poder creer ahora ni una sola palabra tuya? .¡Robaste mi identidad! Te metiste en mi casa, te hiciste amigo de mis vecinos, empezaste a robarme mientras te escondías de la ley.

La mirada de Duo se torno fría.

-¿Crees que estoy implicado en el escándalo de los consecionarios y demás empresas?

-Tienes mucha facilidad para mentir.

-¡Me pusieron una trampa! Y lo admito, estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con el fin de no ir a la cárcel.

-¿Incluso acostarte conmigo? -preguntó Heero en tono mortal.

Duo se quedó boquiabierto.

-Todo fue un artificio de Treize -repitió Duo -Él quería librarse de mi y por eso me quería enviar a la cárcel.

Heero empequeñeció los ojos. ¡Que demonios, quizás Duo fuera inocente!

-¿Estas tratando de decirme que no eras su cómplice?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro durante un prolongado momento. Después los ojos de Duo brillaron con frialdad.

-No puedo creer que me creas capaz de hacer una cosa así. Y por lo que yo sé, Treize lo ha hecho todo solo -Duo alzó la barbilla con altanería -No te preocupes, Heero, tendrás tu dinero tan pronto como pueda acceder a mi cuenta bancaria.

Heero lo observó. ¿En serio Duo pensaba que le importaba mas el dinero que él?

-¿Vas a pagarme antes o después de cumplir tu sentencia en la cárcel?

-Lo creas o no, estaba convencido de que no iba a ir a la cárcel. Y tonto como soy, también he llegado a creer por un momento que tú me estabas ayudando a demostrar mi inocencia. Lo que no comprendo es porque no me dijiste que sabías quien era yo.

Se hizo otro prolongado silencio. Físicamente, estaban muy cerca; pero un mundo los separaba emocionalmente.

-Entiendo -susurró Duo de repente. Intentó apartarse, pero Heero no lo dejó -Lo único que querías era un articulo. Estas escribiendo un articulo sobre mi.

¡Maldición! Esos ojos violáceos albergaban tanto pesar que Heero estuvo a punto de derrumbarse. Y lo habría hecho, de no ser porque Duo le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

-Sabías quien era -dijo Heero -Quizás fueses tú quien quería que yo escribiera un articulo sobre ti; por supuesto, favorable a tu causa.

Duo se lo quedó mirando como si fuese un desconocido. Heero se inclinó sobre él y le susurro junto a la mejilla.

-Dadas las circunstancias, no sé con que derecho te crees a juzgar a nadie.

-Termina de hacerme las maletas.

-Con mucho gusto.

Heero dio media vuelta y se dirigió al armario y empezó a meter en las maletas el resto de la ropa de Duo. Abrió y cerró los cajones a golpes. Cuanto mas ruido hacía, mejor se sentía.

Quizás Duo no fuera culpable. Pero si no lo era, no había pruebas de su inocencia. En cualquier caso, no debía permitir que alguien como Duo se burlara de él.

Y ahora se había enamorado del trenzado. Pero con la ira que sentía, se prometió a si mismo que lo olvidaría rápidamente. Cerró la maleta mas grande y, de pronto, se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba en completo silencio. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente.

Duo ya no estaba. Se había marchado, con solo la bata y el cabello suelto y alborotado.

.-.

-¡Ya, Timmy, vete a casa! -grito Duo.

¡Dios del cielo, tenía un aspecto penoso! Parecía el loco del vecindario. Conteniendo las lágrimas y tratando de ignorar la histeria que sentía, se apretó el cinturón de la bata y se desenredo su largo cabello con los dedos. Ya tenía mejor aspecto. Entonces, tratando de ignorar a Timmy, comenzó a caminar por la calle. Lo peor era el sol en la cabeza. ¡Ojala se hubiera acordado de las gafas de sol!

Después de un momento, se detuvo y se volvió. Timmy había dejado la bicicleta en el borde del jardín de Maki Hibari, y notó que estaba preocupado.

Por supuesto, no le extrañaba. Él también empezaba a estar preocupado. Tenía el corazón destrozado y miedo a perder la cabeza.

Oyó el grito de Timmy a su espalda al cabo de unos momentos.

-Eh, .¿se encuentra bien, joven Yuy?

Al oír ese apellido se echó a llorar. Ni se encontraba bien ni era el joven Yuy. Y estaba seguro de que jamás lo sería.

-¡Sí, estoy bien! -grito Duo respirando profundamente.

-Vale -gritó a su vez Timmy -Pero creo que sería mejor que se pusiera algo de ropa.

"Debería haberme vestido", pensó Duo. "Debería haberme puesto algo de ropa". Pero estaba tan enfadado que simplemente se limito a salir corriendo. No tenía intención de volver a ver a Heero. Él era igual que Treize, lo había utilizado. Lo había utilizado para escribir su artículo. Intentó convencerse de que lo odiaba. Pero no lo odiaba. Lo amaba y mucho.  
Estaban en agosto y se encontraba bañado en sudor. Duo se puso la mano en la cabeza con la esperanza de que eso le calmara el llanto y, de pronto, deseó tener el hombro de su abuela para llorar.

Entonces oyó la sirena, que pronto dejó de sonar. Duo se volvió y a través de las lagrimas, vio al policía aparcar en la acera. El sargento Matt, el policía que había hablado con él y Heero, salió del coche y cerró la puerta. Como no llevaba la gorra de beisbolista, era fácil que lo reconociera. En cualquier caso, el sargento se lo había quedado mirando con expresión seria, indicando que había quebrado alguna ley. Al aproximarse, los ojos del policía se pasearon por su atuendo; después, reflejaron preocupación.

-Joven, no se disguste, pero...

-Yo... yo... yo...

-Cálmese, joven.

-¡No puedo!

-Sí, joven, ya lo he notado.

-No se preocupe, Sargento Matt.

-No voy a detenerlo por conducta indecente ni nada parecido -le aseguró el policía en tono tranquilizante, pero acercándose a él.

¿Conducta indecente? .¡Pero si sus partes íntimas estaban cubiertas!

-La bata... cubre perfectamente mis partes privadas.

-Sí, joven, y esta usted encantador.

No era verdad, pero fue muy amable por parte del sargento decir una cosa así.

El sargento Matt se lo quedó mirando intensamente; después, se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la camisa. Sacó una foto y la estudió; entonces, miró a Duo de nuevo. Se llevó la mano al revolver y la mantuvo ahí.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó en un susurro -Usted es Duo Maxwell. Acabamos de recibir una llamada anónima diciendo que estaba usted en el vecindario, pero no creía que realmente...

Durante un momento, ninguno de los dos se movió.

Súbitamente, Duo pensó que Heero lo había denunciado. Pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que debía haber sido Treize. Aunque ya no importaba, decidió Duo mirando fijamente al sargento. Quizás fuese lo mejor. En realidad, se sintió aliviado. Sin Heero, no le importaba dónde pasar los próximos diez o quince años. Ni el resto de su vida.

-Puede llevarme con usted -dijo Duo extendiendo las manos.

-No voy a ir a ninguna parte -dijo el sargento negándose a mover del sitio en que se encontraba.

-Vamos, arrésteme. ¿Acaso dejara que un delincuente tan peligroso como yo se escape?

Aunque reacio, el sargento se acerco a Duo para esposarlo y subirlo al coche. Ajusto el espejo retrovisor, lo miró a través de el y sacudió la cabeza.

-Desde luego, no tiene el aspecto de delincuente.

Duo clavó los ojos en la reja que separaba los asientos delanteros de los posteriores del coche. Respiró profundamente, pensó en Treize y Heero, y consiguió decir:

-Las apariencias engañan.

-¿Quiere que entre en algún sitio a comprar pañuelos desechables? -pregunto el sargento.

¿Por que tenía que decir eso? Que un desconocido lo tratarse con tanta consideración lo hizo llorar otra vez. Apretó los temblorosos labios, cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos. No sirvió de nada, las lágrimas seguían afluyendo a sus ojos.

-Estoy... estoy bien -gimió el trenzado.

Y casi lo estaba... hasta que volvió la cabeza y vio la casa de Heero. Al otro lado de la calle, Timmy era un punto diminuto señalando el coche de policía y tirando de Maki Hibari hacia la calle. Al contrario que Timmy, Heero no debía haber notado que se había marchado. Quizás estuviera aun haciéndole las maletas. Duo se sintió tan mal que casi se quedó sin respiración.

-De prisa, sargento.

-Perdone por decirlo, pero lleva meses eludiendo a la justicia, así que... ¿por que tiene tanta prisa de repente? -pregunto el sargento mirándolo con expresión de sospecha.

-Por favor, no pregunte tonterías. ¡Solo avance y sáqueme rápido de este vecindario!

.-.

Anonadado, Heero vio el coche de la policía desaparecer. Jamás debería haber dejado marchar a Duo. Ni salir a la calle detrás de él, pensó al bajar los ojos. Seguía con sólo esos calzoncillos estampados con corazones. Miró a su coche y a la casa tratando de decidir que hacer, si vestirse o seguir al coche de policía. O enfrentarse a los vecinos que se estaban reuniendo en el jardín de Maki Hibari. Los niños, en las bicicletas, habían empezado a describir círculos en la calle y a mirar a Heero. Éste vio a Maya y a Maki, a Hasegawa y a Timmy, a...

"Todos me están mirando como si fuera un asesino".

Preguntandose por que, Heero alzó la voz:

-¿He hecho algo malo?

Nadie respondió. Los niños en las bicicletas, se le acercaron. Tsugumi y Asuza se acercaron a casa de Maki agarradas del brazo. En la esquina de la manzana la señora Akemi empezó a desfilar.  
Heero vio a Maki cruzar la calle hacia él con expresión furibunda. Heero esperaba que dijera pronto lo que tenía que decir porque debía ir a la comisaría cuanto antes, y prefería hacerlo disimuladamente, sin que los vecinos se enterasen de la identidad del delincuente al que tanto respetaban.

Maki se apoyó en la puerta de la verja del jardín.

-¿Has llamado a la policía para denunciar a Duo-chan?

-¿Que si he llamado a la policía? -repitió Heero.

Lo primero que pensó fue que Maki era policía; lo segundo, que Maki sabía quien era realmente Duo.

-Ya me has oido, Yuy.

"Vaya, resulta que también sabe quien soy yo".

Aunque no tenía importancia porque, a juzgar por como lo estaba mirando Maki, debía considerarlo el enemigo numero uno de Duo.

-¡¡Has llamado a la policía!! -grito Maki con desprecio.

-No, no he llamado a la policía -contestó Heero -Y no puedo creer que supieras quien era Duo.

-¿Crees que soy idiota? -Maki estaba furiosa -Soy policía. Por supuesto que sabía quien es. Todos lo saben. ¡Su foto ha salido en los periódicos durante semanas y semanas! Incluido el Japón Today, en el que escribes tú. Lo único que estábamos haciendo era darle tiempo hasta que yo pueda atrapar a...

Maki se interrumpió un momento antes de añadir:

-¡Bah, que mas da!

-Hola, Hasegawa -consiguió decir Heero cuando Hasegawa se colocó al lado de Maki.

Hasegawa ni siquiera se molestó en responder. Se limitó a agarrar a Timmy y a Takeda y luego los hizo cruzar la calle. Volviendo la cabeza, gritó:

-Tu casa era una vergüenza, Yuy. Era la oveja negra del vecindario. No olvidaremos que fue Duo Maxwell quien la transformó en un cómodo y atractivo hogar.

-Y ahora los niños están mucho mas seguros porque él inició el grupo de vigilancia contra la delincuencia -interpuso Maya, instando a sus hijas a que se apartaran de la casa de Heero.

Tsugumi y Asuza seguían manteniendo las distancias. Heero arqueo las cejas y las miró.

-¿Quieren ustedes añadir algo mas?

-Yuy-san, el lindo de Duo jamás podría cometer un delito -comento Tsugumi con voz llorosa.

-Vámonos a casa -dijo Asuza tomando a Tsugumi del brazo.

Yuy abrió los labios para protestar mientras las dos mujeres se alejaban. Entonces, pensó en Helen Maxwell y parpadeó. Sin duda, la abuela debía estar esperándolo para que fuera a la residencia a rescatarla. Se dio cuenta de que la señora Akemi estaba en medio de la calle con los ojos fijos en su escasa indumentaria.

-¡Le está prohibida la entrada en la biblioteca para siempre, joven Yuy! -declaró la bibliotecaria.

Por suerte, la puerta de la casa de Maki se abrió y su marido gritó:

-Amor...

La expresión de Maki se suavizó en el momento en que apartó los ojos de Heero.

-¿Si, cariño?

-Duo acaba de llamar de la comisaría. Él dice que se siente solo y que te necesita ahora mas que nunca.

Heero abrió los ojos sorprendido de que Duo quisiera la compañía de Maki antes que la de él. ¡Tenía que ver a Duo y ayudarlo y apoyarlo! Con rapidez fue a meterse las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones para sacar las llaves del coche; pero, por supuesto, solo llevaba puestos los calzoncillos. Se quedó mirando a Maki y le dijo: -Te juro que yo no le avise a la policía. ¡Tengo que ir a la comisaría a acompañar a Duo!

Los ojos de Maki se tornaron duros como el acero.

-Dentro de cinco minutos voy a tener en mis manos una orden de arresto para tí si te acercas a mas de treinta metros de la comisaría. Y te aseguro que te arrestaré sin titubear -Maki lo miro de arriba a abajo -Indecencia en publico será solo el principio. Te acusaré de albergar a un fugitivo de la ley, de no pagar las multas de trafico de las que tengo conocimiento, y de...

-Maki, no puedes estar hablando en serio. Él me necesita.

-Sí, igual que una bala en la cabeza.

-Yo no he llamado a la policía. Esto es una locura. El que ha debido de llamar es Treize Kushrenada. Si hubiera querido denunciar a Duo, lo habría hecho desde el principio. Duo y yo hemos vivido muy felices juntos.

-El vecindario entero los oyó discutir esta mañana.

Durante un momento de perplejidad, Heero se quedó inmóvil. Después, hizo lo único que podía hacer, entró en su casa hecho una furia. Desde luego, su vida se había vuelto muy complicada desde que había conocido a Duo Maxwell. ¿Que demonios iba a hacer?

"Demuestra su inocencia, Heero", le grito su conciencia.

Sin vacilar un segundo, sacó el informe que Zach le había dado y después, seguido por Deathscythe, se dirigió al buró donde tenía la caja de zapatos. Colocó la caja encima del tablero del buró y empezó a releer los artículos. Vivía de las palabras, sabía como leer entre líneas. Textos y subtextos. Aquí o allá encontraría algo que demostrara la inocencia de Duo.

Después de una hora, decidió llamar a Zach una vez mas para que siguiera nuevamente a Treize, lo mas seguro es que el arrogante hombre se confiara debido a que Duo ya había caído en la cárcel, y cometiera algún error. Prácticamente después de rogarle a Zach que siguiera a Treize durante las veinticuatro horas si era necesario, Heero volvió a hacer otra llamada, acababa de recordar algo que por descuido habia dejado escapar, solo tenía que encontrar al hombre que le había dado la primicia acerca del delito que había cometido Duo y todo estaría solucionado.

Heero contuvo la respiración. Estaba cerca, lo sentía. Solo era cuestión de hallar aquel tipo y entonces encontraría la respuesta que apuntaría a la inocencia de Duo.

.-.

Seis días después, Maki Hibari abrazaba por enésima vez a Duo. El trenzado permanecía en una celda esperando su sentencia y con cada dia que pasaba se deprimía mas. Desde que Duo había sido arrestado ella había procurado acompañarlo todo lo que le era posible.

En un espasmo de culpa, Duo le había confesado que él era Duo Maxwell, que era responsable por la pérdida de tantos trabajos en el consecionario Deiwa, que le había quitado a Heero Yuy la casa, el coche, el nombre y su vida. Además de estropear la caja de cambios del BMW.

-Creo que Heero me habría amado si... si yo no hubiera sido la clase de persona que abandona a su abuela en un horrible lugar -gimió Duo.

-Vamos, vamos -le contesto Maki con paciencia -Sabíamos quien eras desde el primer día. Y he estado haciendo todo lo posible por demostrar tu inocencia.

-Gracias Maki.

-No me agradezcas hasta que no te haya sacado de aquí. Ahora me toca irme, Duo-chan, pero prometo volver mañana temprano. -después de darle un beso en la mejilla Maki se marcho casi a punto de llorar, ella sabía que Duo era una gran persona y que no merecía estar en la cárcel.

Media hora después de que Maki se hubo marchado, el guardia volvió a la celda de Duo y abrió la reja para dejar pasar a alguien. Duo alzó su triste mirada para ver quien era la persona que lo visitaba.

Heero, después de entrar a la celda le devolvió la mirada a Duo y un largo silencio se hizo entre ellos. Después, Heero se limitó a tirar encima de la horrible e incomoda cama una edición especial del periódico Japón Today. Sólo una cosa podría haber apartado la mirada de Duo de los increíbles ojos cobalto de Heero: _"DUO MAXWELL INOCENTE"._

Cuando Duo apartó los ojos de los titulares para volver a mirar a Heero, la ilegible expresión de él le encogió el corazón. Heero había hecho lo que se había propuesto hacer, escribir un artículo sobre él. El trenzado hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que Heero no lo viera llorar. Después, volvió a bajar la cabeza y clavó los ojos en el periódico fingiendo interés.

-Veras, Duo -dijo Heero en tono profesional -La fuente de información que me llamó para hablarme de ti, me llamó antes de que se extendiera la orden judicial para registrar las consecionarias y las otras empresas de tus jefes Murayama y Takeshita-san. Yo saqué el incidente a la luz. Escribí el artículo en el avión, de camino a Sudamérica. Pero resulta que me dieron la noticia casi una hora antes de que fuera posible que me la dieran.

Heero esperó. Como Duo no dijo nada, continuó:

-Llevo cinco días corriendo de aquí para allá. Por fin, he encontrado al tipo que me dio la noticia. Ha admitido que Treize le pagó para llamar al Japon Today y decir que tú eras culpable de fijar precios ilegalmente. Cuando los de SCAV apenas se enteraban y llegaban a investigar, yo estaba recogiendo información de otras fuentes, pero obviamente esa información todavía no existía ya que tu supuesto delito aun no se hacia publico, él único que lo sabía en ese momento era yo gracias al amigo de Treize que me había llamado para darme la primicia. Ese tipo fue la clave para que tu situación se resolviera. También he encontrado a tu amiga Hilde, ella se había ido a vivir a Kobe pero quiere venir a testificar contra Treize.

Heero suspiro antes de añadir:

-Esta mañana vine a darte la noticia, pero no pude hacerlo porque Maki Hibari rondaba como perro guardián la comisaría y no me permitía el paso -Heero se pasó la mano por su revuelto cabello -En vista de que Maki no parecía moverse de este lugar, fui al periódico a que se publicara esta edición especial en la que se demostraba tu inocencia. Luego regrese y espere a que Maki se fuera para poder colarme y entrar a verte -Duo permanecía en silencio con la mirada ausente, Heero suspiro y añadió: -Ya arrestaron a Treize, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el torpe ese cometiera un error y si que lo hizo grande. Él se confió y empezó a trasladar todas sus cuentas bancarias a un banco de Manhattan, también se compro un billete de avión para viajar en primera clase hacia Estados Unidos. Toda su conducta sospechosa llamo la atención de Zach y él se encargo de decirle a la policía que Treize pensaba escaparse a otro país sin dejar huella. Por suerte la policía llego a tiempo y debido a que mi fuente había confesado que Treize lo había hecho llamar al periódico para que se publicara la noticia de tu supuesto delito, fue fácil arrestarlo. El fiscal general esta haciendo tratos con las personas asociadas al ilegal negocio de Treize para que testifiquen en su contra.

Duo contuvo un suspiró y miro fijamente a Heero a los ojos. ¿Cómo podía Heero ser tan frío? Hablaba como si fuera el detective Conan. Un delito más resuelto. Duo finalmente dejo escapar el suspiro. Heero era un gran periodista, eso no podía negarlo.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por venir a decírmelo -respondió el trenzado con voz mas fría de lo que era su intención.

-¿Que? -pregunto Heero arrugando su frente.

-He dicho que...

-He oído lo que has dicho.

Duo se sentía realmente feliz de que Treize hubiera sido arrestado. Ahora podría ir por su abuela y podría acceder a su cuenta bancaria... pero tendría que separarse definitivamente de Heero.

Heero seguía mirándolo. Duo hizo lo posible porque la voz le saliera tranquila.

-Tengo apuntado todo lo que he gastado. Te extenderé un cheque.

Heero entrecerró peligrosamente los ojos.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decirme? .¡A mi no me interesa el maldito dinero que me debes!

-¡Es mi obligación pagarte todo lo que gaste! Y si, esto es todo lo que tengo por decirte.

-¿Seguro? Vamos, Duo, creí que estabas enamorado de mí.

De repente, Duo se dio cuenta de que Heero tenía un aspecto de abatimiento igual al que él sentía. Tenía los ojos rojos, el pelo revuelto y cara de angustia. Entonces Duo comprendió. Heero lo seguía amando. Durante su estadía en la cárcel, Heero había hecho lo imposible por demostrar su inocencia y proclamarla en una edición especial del periódico de ese día. Se le cerró la garganta y la voz le salió ahogada:

-¿Aun me amas, Heero?

-¿Acaso tu ya no?

-¡Por supuesto que si!

-Yo también Duo baka. Pero ahora es hora de que salgas de este horrible hueco y regreses a nuestra casa, porque... es nuestra casa ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí -contesto Duo con una sonrisa. Estaba loco por volver a aquella casa y a aquel vecindario que tanto amaba.

-¿Te parece bien si regresamos ya a nuestra casa?

-Sip -contesto Duo abrazando a Heero por el cuello.

Unas horas después, Duo se encontraba nuevamente en la casa de Heero, sentado en la cocina tomando una deliciosa taza de café.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Duo-chan? -le preguntó Heero al entrar a la cocina en busca de su trenzado.

-Si. ¿Que dijo Maki y el resto de los vecinos?

-Están felices con tu regreso, Maki me acaba de dar el sermón mas grande de mi vida, pero al fin ella ya entendió que te amo sinceramente.

-Yo también te amo, Heero.

-¿Y te vas a quedar a vivir para siempre conmigo?

-Si, claro que sí.

Sus labios se encontraron. Heero lo besó con pasión... hasta que Duo empezó a esperar que no dejara de hacerlo nunca. Después de un rato, Heero se apartó y dijo en voz alta:

-Que entre mi sorpresa.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió. Helen Maxwell entró en la habitación como una brisa de aire fresco.

-¡Hola mi Duo!

-¡Abuela!

La abuela corrió hacia Duo y lo estrecho en sus brazos. Pasando una mano por la espalda de su abuela, el trenzado lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Sintió la vital energía que le dijo que su abuela estaba bien. Después, la abuela dio un paso atrás y se pasó una mano por sus cabellos de color naranja.

-Sabía que tu novio iba a venir por mí -dijo la abuela con entusiasmo.

Duo miro a Heero.

-¿Eras tú quien fue a la residencia?

Heero asintió y después clavó los ojos en Helen.

-Y se estaba muy bien allí -dijo Heero con tono de reproche.

La abuela lanzo un gruñido.

-Bueno, supongo que, en retrospectiva, puedo decir que no estaba del todo mal -la abuela, hilarante, puso la mano en el codo de su nieto -Heero me ha dicho que si te quedas a vivir con él para siempre, puedo vivir en esta casa ocupando el cuarto que quedara desocupado cuando él se mude a tu habitación.

Duo parpadeó sorprendido y feliz a la vez. Heero iba a permitir que su abuela viviera con ellos, eso demostraba una vez mas lo mucho que él lo amaba. Duo fijo su mirada en Heero y con una suave sonrisa le dio las gracias por todo.

-Además -añadió la abuela llamando nuevamente la atención de su nieto, que al escuchar su voz volvió a mirarla -Tsugumi y Asuza ya me han apuntado a las partidas de bingo.

-¿Has conocido a Tsugumi y Asuza?

-Si, claro. He pasado cuatro horas en la casa. Tus vecinos son encantadores.

-¿Que viniste hace...?

-Heero fue a buscarme, me hizo las maletas y me trajo en un pequeño avión que tienen en ese periódico donde él trabaja. ¿Verdad, Heero? -pero la abuela no espero a escuchar la respuesta sino que después de darle un beso a Duo y otro a Heero, subió a descansar en su nueva habitación.

Duo y Heero quedaron nuevamente solos.

-Tu abuela es un amor, Duo-chan. En el avión le explique a ella lo feliz que voy hacerte.

-Y la has chantajeado con la habitación. -Duo sonrió mientras miraba a su Heero -Oye Heero, .¿como supiste que yo era Duo Maxwell?

-Ví tu foto en los recortes de periódico que guardabas en la caja de zapatos. Mas de una vez estuve a punto de llamarte por tu nombre pero pude corregirme a tiempo... a excepción de aquella vez...

-¿Cual? -pregunto Duo con curiosidad, la verdad es que él no recordaba haber escuchado a Heero llamándolo por su verdadero nombre.

-Aquel día cuando hicimos el amor. Recuerdo bien que hiciste cierto comentario acerca de mi ropa interior y luego te exprese en voz alta cuanto te deseaba. Cuando te lo dije, te llame "Duo" pero estabas tan excitado que ni cuenta te diste...

Duo se sonrojo, Heero decía la verdad, estaba tan ansioso y excitado que ni siquiera había notado que Heero lo había llamado por su nombre real.

-Heero, voy a volver a los consecionarios -dijo de repente el trenzado, cambiando abruptamente de tema -Voy a invertir todo mi dinero para tratar de volver a la vida la consecionaria Deiwa, si logro levantarla podré regresarle los empleos a toda esa gente que se quedo sin nada por culpa de Treize. Mientras tu estabas atendiendo a los vecinos hable por teléfono con Takeshita y Murayama-san y estuvieron de acuerdo en convertirme en socio capitalista. Ellos están dispuestos a confiar nuevamente en mi y hasta me ofrecieron el puesto de vice-presidente. Yo acepte y desde la otra semana puedo empezar a trabajar nuevamente. Mañana hablare con Hilde y la convenceré para que regrese a Tokyo y acepte ser mi secretaria personal.

Heero sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su Duo. Al fin todo volvía a la normalidad y el podría vivir felizmente con el trenzado que había usurpado su vida y le había robado el corazón.

Duo dejo descuidadamente la taza de café en la mesa y de un salto se acerco a Heero. Lo abrazó lo mas fuerte que pudo y al separarse de él lo miro profundamente a los ojos y le susurró:

-Ahora si todo es perfecto, .¿verdad, Heero?

-Claro que lo es -Heero sonrió y le acarició la cabeza con la mejilla -¿Hay algo mas perfecto que tú?

-Sí, una cosa.

Heero ladeó la cabeza y le capturó los labios con un rápido, dulce y tierno beso.  
-¿Que cosa? -pregunto Heero en un susurro.

-Nosotros -le contestó Duo con voz sensual.

.-.

**FIN**


End file.
